Music When The Lights Go Out
by SweetRevenge151
Summary: ROMY-COMPLETE-Music when the lights go out. Love goes cold in the shades of doubt, the strange face in my mind is all too clear. Music when the lights come on. The girl I thought I knew has gone, with her my heart it disappeared...
1. Something about art

Disclaimer: as crazy as I am about the x-men, they're not mine, they never will be. Watch me cry…Oh yes, I don't own the title either, It is a song by The Libertines. I love that band and that song. The album that it's on is _so_ good! 

Authors Note: Hello. Well I said I would get around to writing another multi-chapter thing and it looks like I have. Yes, it's another AU (haha!), set in the real world where everyone is older and has no powers! Its also loosely (and I mean loosely) inspired by a Brit TV drama called NY-LON, which had a killer soundtrack... Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Car Trouble', I won't do shout outs here but you know who you are and you're all lovely. Anyway, I hope you like this fic, I'll let you get on with reading it now…enjoy

* * *

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter One (Something about art)

Remy Lebeau was rudely awoken by the shrill ring of the telephone, which was happily trilling away beside his bed. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he rolled over, entangling himself in his bed linen and picked up the receiver.

"What?" he almost barked. In his opinion, it was too early to be polite.

"Remy my friend I have good news!" came the reply in the unmistakeable Russian accent of his friend Piotr.

"It ain't dat Remy don' like hearin' from y' mon ami, but did y' have t' call so early?"

"It is 10 o'clock, which is not that early. Besides, I would have thought that a business man such as yourself would have been up with the lark, as you say."

"Not on a Sunday homme…" Ignoring that, the Russian continued with his previous train of conversation, namely, his exciting news.

"I have finally found a gallery in which to display my work!" Remy sat up in bed. That really was good news. Piotr had been looking for an art gallery to take on some of his paintings for months and months.

"Congratulations mon ami, tell me all about it."

"The other day a woman rang me up, said she ran a small art gallery in Greenwich Village and had seen some of my work and would like to meet me…So I met her and now she wishes me to have my own exhibition."

"Didn't Remy tell y' dat y' were destined fo' great t'ings?"

He heard Piotr softly chuckle down the line. Remy had never heard him this animated, usually the stoic Russian barely said two words.

"So shall I see you at the exhibition opening?"

"O' course, wouldn't miss it fo' de world. When and where?"

"Next Friday at 7 and I shall send you some directions, I look forward to seeing you."

"Y' t' Petey, see y' den, au reviour."

Remy hung up the phone and slumped back down into the comfort of his bed.

- - - - -

True to his word, Piotr had sent Remy some very detailed directions on how to get to the art gallery. Unfortunately for Remy, he had had a business meeting that had overrun and was a little over an hour late already. The clock was ticking. 

Rounding another corner, he found himself outside a small building that boasted a banner saying:

_Exhibition Opening: The Work of Piotr Nikolaiovitch Rasputin_

'Least I know I got de right place' Remy thought as he bounded up the steps and pushed open the wooden double doors.

Inside, the sounds of soft music and conversation filled the air. A lot of people had turned up. The small white room was filled with people but it didn't take Remy long to pick out Piotr among the throng of people. At well over six foot tall and built like a house, he stood out badly like a candle in a dark room and now he was standing in a corner with his sister Illyana, good-naturedly making conversation with strangers.

The gallery was filled with students and the kind of people who were notorious for spending a huge amount on works of art but not actually knowing or appreciating what they were buying.

He walked around the edge of the room and browsed Piotr's work. He had seen most, if not all of these before. They had spent an awful lot of time cluttering up Piotr's apartment to the point where it became hard to move around in there. It had been pointed out to him that it might be a fire hazard before he had found some proper storage for them in a warehouse downtown.

He stopped for a little while and listened to a pretentious woman, with an Australian accent and a black hat talk about the artists "obvious inner torment" before raising an eyebrow and slowly backing away from her.

It was then that he saw her. She was standing talking animatedly with a group of people, a glass of wine in hand, gesturing at the work on the walls.

His eyes trailed up her long legs, half hidden by a black knee length skirt to her shapely hips and slim stomach, hugged by a black v-neck sweater. He allowed his eyes to linger perhaps a little too long on her breasts and the ends of the hunter green chiffon scarf that was tied around her neck. Her skin was so pale and her beautiful face was covered in a little more make up than Remy would have liked but her emerald green eyes shone out of her thick black eyeliner like stars in the night sky. Her auburn hair was tied back into a ponytail, with curious yet completely unique white bangs falling down to frame her face.

Without taking his eyes off her, although she didn't even notice that he had entered the room, he walked over to Piotr who was busy entertaining his guests.

"Bonjour mon ami," Remy greeted him warmly.

"Ahh Remy my friend, it is good to see you." Piotr shook Remy's hand a little too firmly.

"And bonjour Yana," Remy smiled at Piotr's little sister, who blushed crimson but beamed back at him.

"Y' did well Piotr, everyone seems t' like y' work non? Dough if y' were feelin' sad y' shoulda said somet'in' t' Remy instead o' jus' pourin' it int' y' work."

The Russian looked at him blankly; clearly unsure as to what on earth Remy was talking about now. Remy thought it best to clarify.

"The femme in de bowler hat over dere," he said, pointing to the opinionated art critique. "She was going on about y' inner torment in dat paintin'."

Piotr just smiled. "Remy, it is just some old things I found lying around in my apartment, there was no sadness…maybe a little boredom."

Remy just laughed and intercepted one of the waiters that were going around in order to get himself a drink before turning back to his friend.

"Petey, y' never told Remy dere would be femmes as belle as dat at dis openin'."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Her…" Remy slyly pointed, making sure that he wasn't too open about it, at the stripy haired beauty of before.

"Oh her," Piotr said bluntly, almost dismissingly, before turning back to Remy, seeing the look he had in his eye, a look he had seen too many times before. "Oh no Remy, please do not do what I think you are planning to do."

"An' why not Petey? Do y' like her?"

"I did not mean it like that. That is Rogue Darkholme; she owns this gallery and has so kindly given my work a home."

"So…"

"So…I do not mean to be harsh my friend, but I know what will happen, you will go out, you will end up in bed, you will leave before she wakes up, you will not call her. You have done it many times before."

Remy was shocked. He had never heard Piotr say anything like that before!

"Well maybe Remy surprise y' non?"

"All I wish to say is that I would like to remain friends with her, especially after she has been so good to me, please do not ruin that by breaking her heart."

"For y' Petey, I promise t' let her down gently."

Piotr closed his eyes and shook his head knowing that it was inevitable. Remy was a born flirt and womaniser, he would never change.

"Fine, then at least do it properly and let me introduce you, create a good first impression."

"Good t'inkin' mon ami, lets go."

And so, unable to delay the unavoidable any longer, they pushed their way through the crowd of art lovers towards the newest object of Remy's desire. Piotr just hoped this one end too badly…

* * *

Oh my my my…a slippery slope? Probably. 

Another thing! For other stuff I've written that I'm not really sure about putting here yet, please go and look in my livejournal, the link is in my profile. The first chapter of the sequel to OMSitS is there…you have been warned!

Please review and tell me what you thought! I have nothing to offer you but my undying gratitude and love, but I'm hoping that will be enough ;-)


	2. Something about setups

Disclaimer: I run out of patience with disclaimers so quick. The one on the first page can count for the whole story, and I really own nothing.

Authors Note: I'm so glad people liked that first chapter! You've made me happy! Shout out time, its nice to be doing this again!

**Fudgebrowne,** **thegambit23**, **scarlet stripes,** **heartsyhawk**, **GothikStrawberry**: thank you very much for reviewing and for all the lovely things you said! Here's the next chapter for you…

**Ishandahalf**: yeah sorry, the surprise is gone, but there's many more chapters worth of surprise still to come! I didn't work at that place very long, but price checking the boys was funny, we just had to make sure we didn't do it often enough to get caught. I'm sure I will enjoy Moz! I'll try my hardest to give him a kiss, but I don't promise anything ;-) thanks for the review!

**EvilWhiteRaven**: I love Piotr just generally; he seems like such a sweetie, I'm sure if he were real we would get along great. Glad you liked the chapter, plenty more to come, so sit tight! Thanks for the review.

**NiNab:** I will _try_ to email you when I update, but please don't get mad if I forget! I have a bad memory…thanks for the reviews though!

**Sweety8587:** This will be continuing, promise, its going to be pretty long too…thanks for reviewing.

**Plague-darkholme:** nope this is all set in the real world with no mutants and no powers. Thanks for reviewing!

**Freak87 **& **Totally Obsessed47**: well interesting is a good start! Thanks for the reviews.

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Two (Something about set-ups)

Piotr gave a small, polite cough in order to attract the attention of his new "boss." She turned to him and smiled, evidently happy to see the artist himself. Remy felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. She was even more beautiful up close that she had been from across the room. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy having her…

"Everyone, this is Piotr Rasputin himself," she told the group of people that she was with, the ones who had been admiring Piotr's work previously.

"This is my friend, Remy LeBeau, Remy this is Rogue Darkholme who owns the gallery," Piotr reiterated for the sake of a proper introduction.

"Charmed madmoiselle," Remy smirked as he kissed her hand, turning on his charm to the max.

"Rahte…" Rogue withdrew her hand, almost as if it has been tainted.

Remy couldn't help noticing her accent. Ever since he had left home all those years ago he had missed hearing the familiar drawl of the southern states. Listening to her speak, even a few words was like watching thick, sweet molasses drip from a spoon.

"Dis is a nice place y' got here." He tried making small talk whilst giving her his most lazy, handsome smile. The one the guaranteed him the girl.

"Thanks…Ah think…" she said warily, eyeing the look he was giving her. She had seen a hundred men like him before. "Do ya like art?"

"Can't say its really Remy's t'ing, but mebbe he jus' needs a belle femme like y' t' persuade him."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She looked across for Piotr, maybe she could get a more interesting level of conversation out of him, but he had been enveloped and spirited away by the little group of slightly over excited students she had been looking after previously.

So far, she was very pleased with how this party was turning out. The majority of people who had turned up had been interested in Piotr's work and there had been a couple of sales already. It was very encouraging.

"So chére, how about y' give Remy y' phone number and we can go t' dinner sometime non?"

Rogue wasn't sure whether to slap him or give him points for boldness. She had to admire the man's gall, but at the same time, she hated his cocky arrogance.

"How about no, swamprat."

"Chére, y' wound dis ol' Cajun, but mebbe y' change y' mind, non?"

"Yeah rahte…" Rogue muttered as she walked away from a rebuffed Remy.

Meanwhile, Remy couldn't quite believe what had happened. His charm had failed him-that never happened! But maybe that just made it more interesting, after all, everyone knows that Remy LeBeau just cant resist a challenge and he was going to make her his next conquest whatever it took.

- - - - -

"Argh! Some people jus' make me so mad!" Rogue vented as she went and sat down with her friend, Kitty Pryde who had come along to the gallery to offer some moral support for the occasion.

"Why? Like, what happened?"

"Just some jerk who think he's gods gift ta women is all, he tried ta get me ta give him mah phone number…he had tha lamest pick up lines ever!"

Kitty laughed. "So like, which one is he?" she asked. She had been scanning the crowd to try and work it out anyway; she figured she might as well have some help…

"Well unfortunately, it seems tha swamprat is friends with Piotr, so Ah might not be able ta get rid o' him as easily as Ah would like…"

"What? So he's the guy standing with the tall, dark Russian and the little blonde girl? Rogue! He's like, totally hot!"

Rogue hit Kitty on the arm playfully for practically siding with the Cajun. "Ya didn't have ta talk ta him, he was horrible."

"Well I'd go for him."

"Then why don't ya."

"Because I like his friend more."

"Kitty!"

"What? A girl can't look now?"

"Just tha other day ya were goin' on an' on about how much ya missed Lance and wished ya had never finished with him an' now ya practically droolin' over mah new artist!"

Kitty was about to open her mouth to protest that she was sooo over Lance and she wasn't drooling over Piotr at all, merely observing, but she didn't get the chance.

"Excuse me miss, I'd like to buy a painting." A smartly dressed man tapped Rogue on the shoulder.

"O' course sir, which one were ya thinkin' of?"

As Rogue walked away with the gentleman Kitty turned her attention back to the two men on the far side of the room. Surely there couldn't be any harm in going over and talking to them. Rogue would flip her lid if she knew of course, but she wouldn't, or at least not until it was too late…

- - - - -

Feeling a small tap on his shoulder, Remy turned to find a petite girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail and a big smile, standing right behind him.

"Hi I'm Kitty Pryde, I'm a friend of Rogue's." she introduced herself to the Cajun.

"Bonjour Kitty. Remy LeBeau, pleased t' meet y'. Rogue never told me she had such a belle friend," said Remy, huskily, turning on the charm yet again. Maybe if he could win her friend over, he would be one step closer to the Rogue herself. Picking up Kitty's hand, he kissed it, smirking as he watched her blush and smile.

"I just, like, thought I'd come over here and find out what you were like, Rogue doesn't seem to like you much…" Kitty said a little bluntly, taking a quick glance across the room to check Rogue was still occupied.

"Well perhaps Rogue jus' needs t' get t' know Remy a lil more huh? Mebbe if y' were t' give Remy her telephone number, he could get t' know her a lil better…"

"Well I could do that, but how do I know you aren't some kinda like, evil stalker creep?"

Remy couldn't help but laugh, though the girl was only looking out for her friend. "P'tite, y' have Remy's word dat he isn't an evil stalker creep."

Kitty stopped and took a look at the situation. Yes, this guy was trying way to hard with his charm and pick up lines, but he looked like someone who could stick a date with Rogue out and wouldn't just run away at her first sarcastic put-down, not to mention he was incredibly gorgeous!

Rogue was always turning guys who asked her out down flat, Kitty honestly couldn't see why sometimes, maybe she just needed a little push in the right direction and lord knows Kitty loved to play matchmaker…

Quickly, she grabbed a napkin from one of the waiters and wrote Rogue's phone number on it before shoving it into Remy's breast pocket and practically running back to her seat. Rogue was nearly done with her customer…

Kitty could help but grin a little at what she'd just done; she just hoped they were able to identify her body when Rogue found out…

* * *

ahh, just look what Kitty did… ;-) 

Review please! A balloon if you do…


	3. Something about stalkers

Authors Note: Balloons, as promised, to the people who reviewed, I'm very grateful to you for cheering me up whilst I've been ill the past few days. Eugh, I hate strobe lights :-( 

**Totally Obsessed47, Chica De Los Ojos Café, NiNab**: thank you all very much for your reviews! You made me smile.

**Sweety8587:** just a touch of kiotr ;-) you'll have to wait and see what Remy does, Rogue wants nothing to do with him, mwhaha.

**Les723**: glad your liking it so far. I have my (serious) reservations about this story; I didn't think it out all that well…just have to see how it goes I guess!

**Ishandahalf**: oh ishy, that's not you being silly, that's just the author alert system playing tricks on you! And you're a coffee drinker too huh? I used to be a mild-mannered tea girl…I blame having to write into the early hours of the morning, grr.

**Freak87**: I think Piotr would be pleased in a way, now Remy can't sleep with his boss!

**Heartsyhawk**: hehe, well in this chapter, you'll get to find out how she reacts, and other stuff besides...

**GothikStrawberry**: she could have done that, but Rogue might have fired Piotr then, see! I was thinking of him! Or Kitty was, I'm not sure, I've confused myself…

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Three (Something about stalkers)

Rogue knew she should be getting up. She knew she should be opening up the gallery right about now but the party last night had carried on until later than expected and then she had ended up going to some club with friends…suffice to say, she hadn't got a whole lot of sleep.

In the end, her conscience got the better and, bleary eyed she sat up in bed and leaned back against the wall. She was fortunate enough to have a big apartment and as it was just the converted loft of a warehouse, it was all open plan. Right now it was a complete mess though, Rogue never really had liked tidying much and since she used the place as a studio too, there were paintings and bits of canvas littering areas of the floor. Rogue had tried to keep all her art things contained in one space, but it hadn't really worked.

Pulling herself out of bed, she lazily wandered over the corner that was her kitchen in order to make herself a cup of the coffee and find the aspirin she felt she desperately needed right about now. She noticed that her phone was off the hook too. She didn't remember doing that but then again, alcohol meant that she didn't remember a whole lot of last night.

Whilst the water boiled, she made a small effort to pick things up off the floor. There seemed to be a trail of destruction where she had come in last night that began with her shoes, idly kicked off by the door that concealed the elevator and finished with assorted clothes by her bed. In truth, even getting home last night was somewhat of a blur, but at least she _had_ got home and not wound up on the couch in some strangers apartment.

She wasn't half way through her coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she grumbled into the receiver.

"Bonjour chére, remember me?"

Rogue felt her stomach sink to the soles of her feet. How the hell had he found her? She didn't give her home number out to just anyone, she wasn't even listed! If he had called her on her cell phone then sure, he would probably have just got the number from Piotr, but Piotr didn't have her home number. Witling down a list of possible suspects in her head, she came to rest on one in particular. Kitty.

"What do ya want swamprat? And how did ya get mah number?"

"Ask me no questions, I tell y' no lies chére…" he said, trying to sound mysterious. Rogue didn't care; she was pretty convinced she knew where her blame lay anyway.

"Remy jus' wanted t' know if a belle femme such as y'self would consider joinin' him fo' dinner sometime. Remy did try an' call y' earlier, y' seem t' be engaged fo' quite some time chére."

"Ah wasn't engaged, tha phone was…never mind." She was still too tired too explain.

"So about dinner?" he asked again hopefully.

"Look Cajun, when Ah told ya no last night, Ah meant it. Men like ya are only after one thing, ya don't care about me, ya just looking for another notch on ya already over-carved bedpost. All this charm an' flattery might work on the floozies ya normally pick up, but it won't work on me, Ah've seen too many o' your kind before. Please don't call me again."

And with that, she hung up the phone.

- - - - -

"So ya'll never guess who called this mornin'," Rogue told Kitty over the phone, in mock amazement.

"Who?" Kitty asked. She was trying to sound innocent and clueless, but Kitty had never been a very good liar…

"Tha swamprat," said Rogue dramatically. She was on her way to work and knowing the gallery was only a few blocks away, thought it best to try and find her keys now. Balancing her mobile between her shoulder and her ear, she began fishing around in her bag whilst walking and trying to maintain a conversation with her friend.

"Really?" Kitty feigned surprise.

"Yeah, but tha real question is, how did he get mah home number, Ah'm not listed and not many people have it."

Kitty cursed under her breath, she just knew she had slipped up somewhere. If she had had the good sense to give Rogue's mobile number rather than her home one, Rogue would never be suspecting her right now. Why did the best-laid plans always have their flaws?

"I'm not sure…" Kitty was lying through her teeth now and she knew that Rogue could tell, but she didn't want to have to admit to what she had done.

"Well Ah'll tell ya one thing Katherine Pryde…" Rogue was about to finish her sentence when she turned the corner into the street her gallery was on and found an unexpected, and very unwelcome visitor at the doors.

"Kitty Ah'm gonna have ta call ya back," said Rogue before she put away her phone. She wished more than anything that she had been able to find her keys on the walk here, how could they get lost in her bag so easily!

"What are ya doing here?" she asked scathingly, increasing her efforts to find the lost keys in the hopes she could get into the building and lock the doors behind her.

"And a very bonne mornin' t' y' t' chére. Remy was just passing by an' he thought he would see if his favourite Rogue was working today."

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks, keys temporarily forgotten.

"Are ya stalking me or somethin'?"

"What?"

"Well y' harass me at a party, then ya call mah house, then when Ah say Ah don't wanna speak ta ya, ya turn up at mah work! Seems pretty clear ta me…"

"Look, its not like I went out o' my way or anyt'ing t' get here, like I said, I was passing...."

"O' course ya were." She went back to looking for her keys, wanting to cut the conversation short and dumped her bag down on the step, pulling out various items to clear space and make her task easier.

Remy watched on bemused as she began to empty the contents of her large shoulder bag onto the steps. She had all kinds of strange things in there, it was like that scene from _Mary Poppins_…Finally, when her bag was empty, she gave up and sat on the step, her head in her hands.

"What's de matter chére?"

"Ah've lost mah keys…again."

"No problem."

Rogue looked up and watched as he went over to the doors, took something out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. After a few seconds, the light 'click' of lock being released was heard.

"What? How did ya do that?"

"Ol' t'iefs trick chére," he said, giving her a knowing but mysterious wink.

"Thank ya, really."

"Well den chére, come an get some coffee me or something, after all, one good turn deserves another."

Rogue looked at him, he really was incorrigible. But he was right, one good turn did deserve another, she would have felt utterly heartless turning him down now. One cup of coffee wouldn't kill her.

"Alright swamprat, but jus' coffee, nothin' more."

"If y' say so chére, if y' say so…"

* * *

Please please please please please please review! Thank you. 


	4. Something about coffee

Authors Note: thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm really pleased you all seem to be liking this so far. Sorry if I don't seem all that enthusiastic at the moment, I've been quite unwell recently and being ill sucks. Anyway, shout outs! 

**Ishandahalf:** oh I've been drinking tea since I was 6 years old, a nice cup of tea will cure just about anything and that's a fact. No scones today, but they are nice in the summer with strawberry jam. Yum ;-) Crumpets are where it's at in the winter…see, the stereotype works. I can't think of any _Canadian_ stereotypes right now, except the "all Canadians are awesome" one put forward by my friend. I'm sure you'd agree with him!

**Heartsyhawk:** I'm glad you like it! Bless her, Kitty was only trying to help, but yeah, if I were her I'd stay on my toes too!

**Freak87:** yes she has, but then again what's your youth for if you don't go a _little_ crazy ;-) you could be right about the keys, I wonder why keys love to go missing so much, I've lost mine 4 times this month already…worrying

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** I hope "interesting" is a good thing! Haha, I've spent the last however-many chapters trying to translate your name and I really can't. Help me out? Ta for reviewing.

**Sweety8587:** haha, I've yet to meet anyone who's a morning person. Y'know what? I'm not sure they actually exist, its all just urban legend. Yeah, you gotta love Remy, arrogance and all, he wouldn't be the same without it ;-)

**GothikStrawberry:** ooh I wouldn't put it past him! Glad you're enjoying it so far, thanks for the review.

**NiNab:** hmm, a lot of things can happen over coffee ;-) thanks for reviewing.

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Four (Something about Coffee)

The beauty of being your own boss is that you can always put someone else in charge for an hour or so and that is exactly what Rogue did. The gallery was a little dead that day anyway, she had opened a bit late so really she figured she had very little to lose.

She thought she was probably crazy agreeing to go with Remy, but she didn't have much choice, after all, he had solved her key problem and she had always been taught that one good turn deserved another so here she was, going to coffee with the Cajun. The only problem was that currently, she didn't have a clue where she was actually going…

"Is this place much further?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised. They had been walking for blocks already and were still going strong. Rogue just hoped that Remy hadn't gotten them lost.

"Not too much longer chére, 'nother couple o' blocks or so," he told her. So he knew where he was going at least, that was a good sign.

Rogue sighed and rubbed her head, but trudged on anyway. Right now she wished she was back in her quiet little art gallery, where she could ride out the rest of her hangover in peace. Now some student she had hired on a part time basis was in charge for the day and Rogue hated to think what could happen. Oh yes, this Cajun had an awful lot to answer for as far as she was concerned.

"Here," Remy finally said, stopping far too abruptly for the busy New York streets. Rogue looked up and gasped a little. She had presumed they were going to a coffee shop, one of those smoky little dives she chose to frequent perhaps, Starbucks at best, but no, they were standing outside the entrance of the Plaza Hotel.

Rogue could feel her eyes widening as she stood there on the sidewalk with people milling around her staring up at the building; she must have looked like a tiny child staring at something shiny. Next to her, Remy laughed.

"What's de matter chérie?" he asked, eyeing the look on her face.

"Ya said we were goin' fo' coffee, ya never said anythin' about tha Plaza!"

"Yeah well Remy t'inks dat de coffee here is pretty damn good…"

Rogue tore her eyes off the building and looked at the man who had brought her here under false pretences. He was grinning insanely, she got the feeling he knew this might happen.

"Look chére," he said, suddenly serious, "if y' don' like it we can always go someplace else."

"Its not that, its just, Ah've never been ta a place like this before, are they even gonna let me through tha door?" she asked sceptically, eyeing her clothing. When she had dragged herself from her apartment earlier that morning, she hadn't expected to even meet the swamprat, let alone end up at the Plaza with him.

Whilst Remy was dressed smartly in a dark suit for what looked like an office job, she wore dark faded jeans, boots and a fairly old black top with a deep red jacket that was so worn and loved it was beginning to go a little at the elbows, thrown over the top to protect her arms from the slight chill that was beginning to nip in the air.

"I'm sure dey ain't gonna mind, Remy will make sure o' it."

Rogue looked decidedly unsure about the sentiment, after all, who was he to make that kind of promise?

"Fine then, c'mon swamprat, lets get this over with."

Carefully they picked their way through the throngs of people that milled aimlessly around the pavement, getting in their way. They made their way to the majestic glass doors of the hotel to have them held open by then ever-attentive doorman that was waiting there.

Soon, they were sitting at a window table in an expensive-looking restaurant, drinking coffee together.

"So chérie, how long are y' runnin' Piotr's exhibition fo'?" Remy asked as an icebreaker. After all, Piotr did happen to be perhaps the one thing that they had in common at the moment, it has certainly been what had got them in the same room…

"As long as people are interested in it Ah guess. Ah don't tend ta put time limits on the exhibitions Ah run, jus' so long as people are still comin' ta enjoy tha work."

"Well dats good news fo' Petey den, de folks at de party de other day, dey seem to be ravin' about it non?"

Rogue smiled weakly. " Yeah it went down well, but art is a fickle business Remy, kinda like fashion…stuff is all tha rage one minute, no-one can get rid o' it quick enough the next." She gently blew the steam off her drink.

"Anyway," she changed tack, trying taking the focus away from her for a little while at least. After all, this man had been as good as stalking her for the last couple of days; she should at least get to know a bit about him. " What do ya do?"

"Entrepreneur chére, so same as y' I suppose, but tres boring, especially compared t' runnin' an art gallery…" Rogue raised a slender eyebrow at his answer, his reluctance to comply and answer properly didn't exactly impress.

"C'mon LeBeau, specifics." She pushed.

"I t'ink de closest description is rarity sourcin', y' see, borin'."

"Fine."

She did wonder briefly why he didn't seem to want to talk much about what he did, but if he wanted to be like that then fine, he could be as childish as he liked, she wasn't prepared to let it bother her.

"C'mon den," Rogue inwardly sighed, the man was absolutely relentless. "Remy can tell de accents from de South, how did y' end up all de way up here?"

"Ah used ta live in Mississippi, ran away from home when Ah was a teenager. Ah didn't really know where Ah was going at first, jus' kinda aimlessly hitchhiked around the country, but Ah'd never been ta New York before so Ah wanted ta see it. Took alotta part time jobs an eventually got mahself a gallery, though its taken some time…"

"And is that what you've always wanted t' do? Own an art gallery?"

"Didn't really think about it much when Ah was younger, but Ah've always loved art, paintin's good escapism." This strange man who she had known a sum total of two days now knew more about her than many of her friends… "Go on then, how did a swamprat like ya end up in tha Big Apple?"

"Came up here on business a few years back an' never left, seems more convenient dis way anyway."

"But don' ya miss Louisiana?"

Remy leaned back in his chair a little and thought carefully about his answer. "Sure I do, sometimes, N'awlins was good t' me but y' gotta move on."

Rogue was down to the dregs of her coffee now; with any luck she wouldn't have to stay with this strange man, having this very awkward conversation for much longer. After all, once her drink was finished her debt would be repaid. Quickly, she downed the last of the beverage and took a quick look at the clock on the wall.

"Ah'm sorry Cajun, Ah've gotta go, thank ya for tha coffee, and for breakin' inta mah own gallery…" She stood up and picked her bag up off the floor in order to leave but was quickly cut off.

"De pleasure was all mine chérie," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I would like t' see y' again sometime."

Not knowing what to say, the best Rogue could do was offer a helpless smile before leaving the hotel and then walking very, very fast-practically running, down the crowded street and away from the building.

* * *

Aww, their first date! Well kind of… 

I've been to New York, but I don't think I've even seen the Plaza, I have no idea if they would serve coffee. The closest I've got to a place like that is when a friend and I tried to wait in the lobby of The Ritz in London when it was raining (and we're talking a torrential downpour). We got kicked out :-(

Review pretty please? It'll only take a second of your time and it will make me very happy!


	5. Something about friends

Authors Note: Sorry all these chapters are quite short, this seems to be the main complaint I get whenever I write. I find it really hard to write chapters that are long, but hopefully I'm making up for it by having a lot of chapters overall. I don't know if that's a good pay off though. Anyway, shout out time! 

**NiNab**, **bant**, **Sweety8587**: thanks very, very much for reviewing! As it's nearly Christmas, I'll make you a mince pie :-)

**Freak87**: I'm a little like Holly Golightly with my keys. I'm just really forgetful and put them down somewhere, but then can't remember where. Luckily they usually turn up after a bit of a search. Maybe I should have more sets, yours sounds like a sensible plan!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: that's a pretty name. I came up with something about eyes and coffee, then my pigeon Spanish went into overload and actually exploded. If you think that's bad you should see me listening to Juniper Moon…

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau**: the Ritz_ is _beautiful, but they sure didn't appreciate dripping wet teenagers trying to wait in their lobby. Glad you like the story!

**Ishandahalf**: pineapple Wednesday sounds like fun! You have an arch nemesis ish? Try chucking a pineapple at her, they're pretty heavy y'know ;-) But do you know where I was yesterday? With the lovely Mr. Morrissey! Oh it was brilliant! He had another super-suave dinner jacket and played me some Smiths songs. I wasn't close enough to the front to attempt a stage invasion, but I did blow him a kiss and laughed at the people being kicked out by security for trying to jump the barrier. And you're right, he is quite buff considering his age… ;-)

**Heartsyhawk**: I think most of the fancy hotels are like that, if you don't look like you have money, they don't wanna let you through the door. Good on you for trying though!

**GothikStrawberry**: he was vague, but we all know Remy's secrets, and they can't stay secrets forever ;-)

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Five (Something about friends)

Rogue had all but put the date, if you could call it that, out of her head. Or at least she had tried to anyway. As much as she despised him, she had to say there was at the very least something very memorable about him, though that didn't necessarily have to be a good thing.

Now, with her keys in her hand this time, she walked down the busy street towards her gallery ready to open up for the day. However, even from down the other end of the road, she could see someone had beaten her to it and was already waiting outside the door. And here she was thinking she had actually been early this morning! It turned out to be a deliveryman.

"You Rogue Darkholme?" he asked, rather gruffly.

"Yeah."

"Then these are for you." The man thrust a huge bouquet of roses into her hands before starting back towards his van. Rogue was taken aback.

"Wait!" she cried out, making him turn for a second. "They don't have a card, do ya know who they're from?"

The man shrugged. "Beats me, it was a phone order, man at the other end said you would know…"

"Rahte, thanks." Rogues face darkened. Oh yes, she knew all right.

She was about to open up the gallery and then go and find a suitable place to dispose of the flowers, but a high pitched shriek from behind her told her it was too late.

"Oh lord," she muttered under her breath. "Kitty!" she turned around to find an incredibly over-excited Kitty running over too her, having spotted the flowers.

"Oh my god! They're like, beautiful! Who sent you them?" she asked, all in one breath, skidding to a halt.

"Would ya believe me if Ah said 'no one'?" asked Rogue, hopefully. Kitty shook her head exuberantly, ponytail bobbing behind her.

"Who?!"

"Why are ya here? Don't ya have work today?"

"Nuh uh, its my day off. Just tell me already!"

Rogue gave Kitty the bouquet to hold for a second whilst she unlocked the doors. Shooting her a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, Rogue could see Kitty practising tearful imaginary acceptance speeches with the flowers to an audience no one could see but her. Rogue rolled her eyes and went to find a vase.

"So come on, you still haven't told me where they came from!" Kitty wined as they went through to the small and cluttered back room Rogue sometimes used as an office when the mood struck her.

"Fine," sighed Rogue, finally admitted defeat. "They came from that LeBeau creep who was at the exhibition opening." Kitty squealed.

"See! He's totally not a creep! He totally likes you!"

"No Kit, he's a jerk who's only after one thing, Ah've seen load of men like him before."

"Oh Rogue you need to like, take a risk once in a while! Go on a date with him, see what he's really like."

"Ah did go on a date with him, Ah went out with him yesterday."

"Really?! Why did you not tell me?!" Kitty squeaked in mock outrage.

"Ah was locked outta this place, he got me in, so Ah went out for coffee with him ta kinda repay the debt. We talked for a bit, Ah went home, there ain't that much ta tell sugah."

Kitty still looked annoyed she hadn't found out about this as and when it had happened. "And you still don't like him anymore than you did a few days ago?"

"Not really."

"Well I think it's very romantic."

"Well it's a good thing Ah never asked ya then."

Kitty slumped down in Rogue's chair in a huff whilst Rogue put her flowers on the windowsill.

"This room is like, so untidy." Kitty complained, payback for what had just happened. She picked up a handful of papers from the desk in front of her and tried to shuffle them tidy. It didn't work. Rogue sighed, rolled her eyes, and ignored her. If she had a dollar for every time Kitty grumbled about the mess Rogue lived in, she would be on some kind of magnificent round the world holiday by now. She soon found herself getting lost in the daydream.

"So you're sure you never want to see him again?" Kitty suddenly piped up, breaking the dream.

"For tha last time! Yes!"

"Jeez…I was only asking."

- - - - -

Much later that evening, Remy found himself sitting in a bar after he had left work with Piotr and their hyperactive friend, St. John Allerdyce. John was currently preoccupied with the wholly engrossing task of trying to throw the peanuts that they had taken from the bar into a pint glass that he positioned some way across the room. It was utterly pointless, but hey, whatever keeps the kids amused.

"Dat lil' Rogue o' y's Petey, she be a tougher one dan I first t'ought…" Remy began, still watching the Aussie and his peanuts.

"Well the longer it takes before you break her heart the better it is by me," Piotr offered helpfully, taking a drink.

"I'll get her eventually homme, its jus' gonna take a lil work is all."

"Who's this?" St. John interjected suddenly.

"Rogue Darkholme, she is perhaps the only woman in New York City who will not sleep with Remy." Piotr said helpfully.

"Ha!" John practically screamed. Now that wasn't fair, even John was making fun now.

"Don' y' go laughin' Johnny boy, I can't even remember de last time y' went on a date, hell I wouldn't be surprised if I found out y'd never got laid in y' life!"

"Lies! Its all lies!"

Piotr coughed firmly into his drink to break it up

"Well for what it is worth Remy, I am almost glad she keeps knocking you back. You will get over it and she will not get hurt, this way, everyone is happy."

"Hey c'mon homme, dat ain't nice."

"All you want to do is sleep with her, it is not like you wish to have a proper relationship with this woman, she deserves better."

"How do y' know I ain't gonna wanna see her again? And y' only frettin' cos y' worried about y' exhibition!"

"She may be my boss but she is my friend as well."

"Ahh, so _that's_ where you found her!" John remarked, as if a great revelation was suddenly just dawning on him that very second. "So what's so special about this Shelia that you both seem to want so bad?" Both Remy and Piotr shot him, and then each other, the evilest of evil looks.

"For the record," Piotr started out, "I do not 'want her', she is just a friend." John rolled his eyes back into his head before turning to Remy.

"She's de most belle femme I ever laid eyes on. She's honest an' passionate and everything a low-life like me don't deserve t' have, which is probably why she won't even gimme the time o' day." Remy had started out smiling when he thought about Rogue, but when the reality that she didn't want to see him sunk in, so did the misery.

"Blimey." Was all the helpful advice John was capable of at that moment and Piotr just stared stoically into his drink. Around the table, the silence was deafening.

* * *

The one and only appearance of Pyro in this fic ladies and gentlemen! I wanted to get him in there somewhere… 

I think this will probably be the last chapter before Christmas as I'm going away. I hope you all have brilliant Christmas's and fantastic New Year's! Please REVIEW! It would make a lovely Christmas present ;-)


	6. Something about obsessing

Authors Note: did everyone have a nice holiday? I sure hope you all did! Now everyone just has 2005 to look forward to ;-). Ah well, can't be much worse than 2004, right? Right? Thanks for being so patient whilst I was on my little hiatus, here's your review responses! 

**Freak87:** I assure you now the Piotr/Rogue relationship is a strictly platonic one. They're friends and colleagues, nothing more. Plus Kitty's got her eye on him. I do know what you mean about the whole boy/girl friendship thing though. Deeply annoying. I hope you had an ace Christmas too!

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau:** I had a very nice Christmas thanks, I hope you did too! No Rogue in this chapter really, but sit tight! She's not gone far…

**Bant:** I do plan on continuing, for quite some time really. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ishandahalf:** I had a superfabulouswonderful time thanks! I'm glad the Moz is making you friends; some of the best friends I've ever made have been people I've met through music things. I actually didn't think about who the deliveryman might be, but now you've brought it up he's very firmly pictured in my mind as Logan! Wolverine the flower boy makes for an interesting image I can tell you that much…I hope all your exams went well!

**Heartsyhawk:** I'm glad you liked Pyro, he was surprisingly fun to write! Thanks for the review :-)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: anytime. Glad you liked John too! He seems to have been a hit! I hope you had a good Christmas too :-)

**Sweety8587:** hmm, I think that's the only time he's in it in person; I might be wrong. Roses are a little clichéd I guess, but if you think about it, their quite a safe bet if you buying flowers for someone you don't know _that_ well. You can't really go wrong with them, unless the recipient has a bizarre rose allergy… there's my flower philosophy anyway! ;-)

**GothikStrawberry:** y'know, I think that out there somewhere, there is a Pyro happy that he was a success! Thanks for reviewing :-)

**Miss Ginny:** thanks. Hmm. I think most of the ones you've seen are about it, there's one more in this chapter though…

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Six (Something about obsessing)

Remy lay awake that night, his mind filled with visions of a certain green-eyed southern belle. The conversation he had had with his friends earlier had put a little perspective on things, did he really have it in him to break her heart? If he even got that far that was…

For some reason, he felt more strongly about her than he had about his other, previous conquests. He found himself thinking that maybe he didn't want her to be just another girl in his bed.

She was fascinating, and completely unlike any of the bottle-blonde floozies he generally picked up. They were all easy and made the chase far too straightforward, she had given him something to work for, maybe that's what was keeping him interested.

He rolled over and buried his face deeper into his pillow. Whatever he was feeling, she didn't want anything to do with him and it was driving him crazy, why did the forbidden fruit always have to be the sweetest? Surely there had to be a way to show her he was sincere now, that this had gone beyond just trying to get her into bed…

He took a look at the clock by his bed, glowing digital numbers telling him that it was nearly 6 am. He had lain awake all night thinking about this, he may as well get up and keep busy, that surely would at least occupy his mind. Throwing the soft duvet off himself, he went to take a shower and find himself something to wear for the day.

Thirty minutes later he was showered and dressed smartly for work and making himself coffee, but these few small activities had not had the mind-clearing effect he had hoped for. He even put milk in his coffee by accident; he remembered that's how she had had hers when they had gone out that one time. He violently shook his head-this was no good! He was behaving like some lovesick teenager!

He grabbed his keys and cell phone from the side and made for the door without finishing his drink. So he would be early for work today, he didn't mind, in fact he readily welcomed the distraction.

"Good Morning Mr. LeBeau." Someone greeted Remy as he walked through the usually busy communal office space on the floor where his own private office was.

"Mornin'" He called back. Normally there were hundreds of workers in this building, all working for his company, but this early in the morning, there were only a handful. Remy couldn't remember a single occasion since he had started this business that he had been in at this time.

He took off his jacket and slumped down into the swivelly black leather chair behind his desk. The lack of sleep from the previous night was just starting to kick in and take its toll and suddenly he felt very sleepy. His mind started to cloud over and he wanted nothing more than to just put his head down on the desk for a few minutes…rest his eyes…

"Remy?"

"What? Huh?" Remy awoke with a start, practically jumping out of his skin. He picked his head up off the desk only to find there was now a piece of paper stuck to it, exasperatedly he pulled it off and looked up to who had woken him, not that he had even realised he was asleep.

"Were you asleep?" the perpetrator asked him suspiciously. Remy looked up. It was Ororo Munroe, a good friend of his and second in command of the New York strand of his little business operation.

"Non, Remy was jus' restin' his eyes…"

She looked at him pityingly, "you work too hard, you have to rest sometimes."

"I'm ok really, jus' didn' get much sleep last night…"

"Ohh…" Ororo's eyebrows rose, misinterpreting what he meant.

"Not like dat, I jus' couldn' sleep."

"Have some camomile tea," she suggested, before stacking a load of papers onto his desk. "Contracts that need approval, nothing too urgent they just require your signature."

"Right, t'anks 'Ro."

Ororo left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her and leaving Remy alone with his contracts and his thoughts.

Quietly he sat there just reading through and signing the documents in front of him and slowly but surely, he found his mind wandering back to her…

'I wonder what she's doing right now…" he mentally kicked himself for thinking like that, that was the road to ruin!

Finishing his task, he went outside and handed the papers to his secretary. He decided that if this was going to be a productive day, he was at least going to think of one overblown, romantic gesture that would win Rogue's heart.

Only now did his mind draw a blank. Typical. His main stumbling block he thought was that really, he knew very little about her. Sure, he knew more about her that he did his last five other lovers combined but it wasn't really enough to go on. He needed to do some groundwork before coming up with a plan.

Work could wait, this was more important; besides, it wasn't like he had any important meetings today or anything anyway. He went outside and called to his secretary again.

"Angela, will y' find me de telephone number for a Kitty Pryde please?"

He watched as she thumbed through the directory and silently prayed that Kitty wasn't ex-directory.

"There are no Kitty Pryde's…" she told him, "but there are three Katherine Pryde's, will that do?" He nodded-hopefully it would anyway. Angela wrote all the numbers down and handed him the slip of paper.

"T'ank y'" He went back inside his office and fired up the telephone. The first one turned out to be a dud, but the second one sounded like a winner.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kitty?"

"Yes it is, who's calling?"

"Je suis desole, my name is Remy LeBeau, we met de ot'er week at y' friends gallery."

One the other end of the line, Kitty sat bolt upright. So Rogue's Cajun stalker was phoning _her_ now, this guy really was keen.

"Sure I remember you, why are you calling me though?"

"I was wondering if we could meet somewhere, I need t' ask y' about Rogue…"

Ahh, so that was why he called, Kitty should have guessed. "Look Remy, I think its only fair to tell you that Rogue really doesn't want to see you, maybe you should just leave it now."

"But y're de one who gave me her number in de first place! I know I might o' acted insincere t' start with but I'm jus' askin' fo' a chance."

Kitty sighed. "Fine. I'm working an afternoon shift today at the Rococo café on West 23rd, meet me there at six." (1)

"Thank y', Remy'll see y' then, bye."

"Bye."

He smiled. This was a start, maybe her best friend could point him in the right direction, really any direction other than the one he was currently in would be good. And maybe if he could convince her he was a good guy, she could convince Rogue…ok that was a long shot but worth a try nevertheless.

Now all he had to do was to sit back and wait for six o'clock to roll around. It was going to be a very long wait…

* * *

(1) For those that do not know, Rococo was a very elaborate art movement in the 18th century, very big in France, came just after the Baroque movement and just before Neo-Classicism...its also a cool word. I'm an art freak :-P 

Sorry this whole chapter was so lame, but look! Remy's beginning to get all enamoured with Rogue, but she still hates his guts. Isn't it fun?

Please review :-)


	7. Something about saviours

Authors Note: haha, happy new year! Not exactly quick off the mark I know, but the sentiment is there, promise. Thank you lovely beautiful and above all, patient reviewers for putting up with me thus far, how about I show my appreciation by doing the shout outs? 

**Ishandahalf:** I thought I would be away for longer, but luckily for me I was back in the city before new year! Huzzah indeed. I start having convulsions if I'm away from the bright lights for too long, which is actually very ironic…Swivel chairs _are _fun! I wish I had one too, at the moment I am actually sitting on the floor with my laptop. It's not very comfy :-(

**Freak87:** I'm guessing '04 wasn't great for you either huh? Well if you ever fancy a chat… Good luck with college and your graduation. I'm sure it'll be fine; I don't know a single person who regrets it, just embrace the experience etc :-)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** it's a good thing Kitty's there huh? Or else Remy would be utterly screwed, and not in the way he'd like….

**Sweety8587:** Chester? Ships? My, I am confused…I've never see the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It's on my "to watch" list, though currently that list is about 3 miles long…

**Heartsyhawk:** its good he's seeing the error of his ways, lets just hope Rogue gives him a chance now!

**Loneraven:** I hope interesting is a good place to start from! Thanks for reviewing

**Epona04:** I don't mind how you read it, its just lovely that you are! And reviewing too, which makes it even better ;-) Glad you like it so far, here's a lil more for you…

**Bant:** wow that seemed like an enthusiastic review! Perhaps it was the capital letters…ta very much for it!

**NiNab: **sorry I keep forgetting to email you, I'm going to write it on my hand in future! Thanks for reviewing though, happy new year!

**Miss Ginny: **I think this whole story is lame, I'm afraid one thing you have to put up with in my stories is my self-deprication! Thanks, for your honesty though, it was actually quite encouraging. Quick enough update for you? ;-)

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Seven (Something about saviours)

The café where Kitty worked was really a good walk away from his building, just as Rogue's gallery was. He was just grateful it was easy to find, though it was set back a little from the main road.

He hung around outside and smoked a cigarette until Kitty turned up, still in her waitressing clothes and looking a little tired. She didn't look exactly thrilled to see Remy either.

"Busy day?" he asked innocently, getting nothing more than an evil glare from the usually perky Kitty.

"You do know Rogue is going to like, kill me if she finds out about this, and I mean that literally."

"Well den it'll be our lil secret wont it."

"What do you want anyway?" She said, stopping in her tracks.

"I just wanna know what a poor ol' Cajun like myself can do t' stop her from hatin' me."

Kitty laughed a little. "If you wanted that you shouldn't have come across so fake when you first met her, she really despises that kinda thing."

"I was only playin' around, can't y' see I'm genuine now?" he was almost pleading. Kitty just shrugged. "Look, y' gave me her number, why did y' do dat if y' evidently t'ought I was so sleazy?"

"I never said I thought you were sleazy!" Kitty said indignantly. "I gave you her number because I thought Rogue could, like, do with meeting a few more guys, she just turns down everyone who asks her out, most of the time she, like, doesn't even have a reason."

"So it wasn't anything personal?"

"Who knows? Rogue likes to take care of herself, she's been doing it for a really long time now. I think she's just scared someone's gonna come in and like, take that all away from her or something. Besides, she's been hurt before, but like, then again, who hasn't?"

Remy had to say he was impressed with how insightful Kitty was being into this, but it did make the whole situation seem just that little bit more hopeless. Not only did she think he was sleazy and fake, but she didn't want to get close to anyone full stop. Although Remy could do his best to change her opinion on the former, there was very little he could do about the latter.

"Look Remy," Kitty stopped his train of thought. "All you can do is be genuine and honest with her, just let her decide the rest ok?

"Right, t'anks Kitty, Remy gonna bear all dis in mind…"

Kitty smiled slightly before turning the corner and heading off down a different road leaving Remy all alone on the street. He had really hoped meeting Kitty would clarify things a bit, but in fact it had done the exact opposite and now he was more confused than he had been in the beginning. One thing however was as clear as crystal in his mind. He wanted to see Rogue again.

He decided he would go out that night, go to a club or someplace with loud music where he wouldn't be able to hear himself think and was guaranteed to wake up with a throbbing headache the next day. He hailed a taxi and went back to his office.

- - - - -

Much later that evening and much more casually dressed, Remy found himself inside a smoky nightclub in downtown New York. He had never been here before but he had heard about it, he was up for trying something new.

He ordered a beer and then moved carefully over the crowed dance floor and over to the opposite side of the room. He hadn't been there long when a familiar face walked in through the door and his spirits rose.

It was her, and she had never looked so gorgeous. In a wine coloured dress that clung in all the right places and her auburn hair pinned up so only her white bangs fell down to frame her face, as she walked across the room she held the attention of nearly every male in room, and boy did Remy notice that-he could barely contain his jealously.

Silently he sipped his beer and watched as she sat at the bar and ordered a drink, watching the people on the dance floor and rebuffing all the men that asked her to dance. She hadn't noticed Remy yet.

She didn't stay there too long though and soon she got up to dance, but not with anyone in particular Remy noted with pleasure. He watched her as she danced with reckless abandon, it was the most graceful and carefree he had ever seen her and the look on her face as she swayed to the music was one of utter pleasure.

However one eye was still one the bar and one suspicious man who had been sitting next to his chérie and spent all evening slyly eyeing her up. Remy didn't like it one bit. He certainly didn't like the thought of that man making a move on her….

After a while, Rogue went back to her seat and her drink, dancing in the hot, cramped club must have left her tired and thirsty he guessed. In his wildest dreams he would go over there and ask her to dance and she would say yes and she would dance with the kind of seductive pleasure that he had seen just now…but in reality he would go over there and ask her to dance and she would say no and probably call him something derogatory…

She wasn't looking all that well now though, she was still at the bar but she was holding her head and looking distinctly worse for wear. Suddenly she got up off her bar stool and made for the door. The man who was sitting next to her got up too and followed her out. It could be coincidence but Remy wasn't taking chances, he ran out after them.

Outside the club Remy couldn't see anyone at first-the street was empty. He was just about to run down one end of the road when he heard a very distinctive southern accent from a nearby alleyway in the opposite direction.

"Get off of me!"

He sprinted faster than he ever thought he was capable of in the direction of her voice and found and very inebriated, barely conscious Rogue, being lecherously wrestled to the ground by the man who had followed her out. Despite her current state, Rogue was putting up a fight, but Remy didn't think it was going to last any longer.

"Hey, y' listen t' de lady."

The man looked up, he hadn't counted on company. Remy certainly wasn't in the mood for holding back, it didn't take a genius to guess that this creep had put something into Rogue's drink when she had left it to dance and then waited for the right moment. He grabbed him and wrenched him off Rogue's prone body

"Y' sick, y' know dat?" he told him before punching him squarely in the jaw. The man reeled back and Remy flew at him again. This time the man practically flew into the brick wall of the alley and he was knocked out cold.

"Rogue?" Remy asked gently, kneeling down next to her and lifting her head gently into his lap, "Y' still wit' me chére?"

He only got a vague, mumbled response.

"I'm gonna take y' back t' my apartment ok chére, y' spend de night dere." She was out completely now. Carefully he lifted her in his arms and hailed a taxi. He had a funny feeling she wasn't going to be all that pleased when she woke up tomorrow morning and found herself in his bed, though really that was the least of her worries.

The ride didn't take long and soon they were back at his home. He took off her shoes and then with great care, lifted her into his soft bed and tucked the blankets around her, making sure there was no way at all she could roll out and hurt herself.

"Sweet dreams chérie," he whispered as he closed the door and settled down for a comfortable night on the sofa….

* * *

Aww, he save her, that's gotta earn him a few brownie points huh? 

Please review; it will make me very happy!


	8. Something about the morning after

Authors Note: Y'know, I'm not even going to complain about this chapter, actually…I even quite like it. That "thud" you just heard was the sound of someone, possibly ishandahalf, fainting from shock ;-) 

**Ishandahalf:** I've made a couple of resolutions this year, though I doubt I'll stick to them somehow. Funnily enough, I was just thinking to myself the other day "What happened to that oh so interesting fic that ish told me she was writing?" Get cracking! I want something nice to read! No pressure or anything hon ;-)

**Freak87:** well I'm very honoured to be the recipient of your first review of the New Year! I think '04 will go down as a general year of badness for everyone, what with war, terrorism and epic natural disasters…I really hope things start to get better for you all soon. We should email or something, though I get the feeling this is going to be one of those "you first, no you first!" situations. And don'cha just hate that?

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** you and Freak87 have both been very astute with your predictions, but I can't really say more without giving away the entire gist of the chapter. But well done, both of you have a sticky star!

**NiNab:** I would go for both, just to be on the side of safety ;-)

**Xmengirlzrule:** thanks for reviewing, update I shall!

**Miss Ginny:** I've always thought Kitty was probably quite capable of doing both, multi-tasking if you will…

**Heartsyhawk:** hehe, I see it now-heartsyhawk: fortune teller to the stars! Lets just see if your predictions are right hmm?

**Dreamschemer**: everyone knows the rule, but every so often people slip up. I know of people who have been caught out that exact same way. But you're totally right, it's not quite right. It took a while to write that part and I'm still not all that happy with how it turned out. I'm not sure any barman; even a corrupt one, would drug a customer though…

**Sweety8587:** ahh ok I think I'm starting to understand now, just about…I'm glad you weren't expecting Rogue to be there, I always love it when people aren't expecting what's coming, usually my writing is so damn predictable.

**Bant:** haha, well I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.

**Willaj**: bless him, I think Remy should have some brownie points too! He deserves a break sometime…glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.

**Epona04:** an excellent trade off. If reviews make me happy and updates make you happy, then where's the harm in everyone being happy? :-)

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Eight (Something about the morning after)

Rogue awoke the next day with a wince; it felt like someone had hit her over the head with a sledgehammer, repeatedly. Suddenly she did a double take. This wasn't her bedroom! What the hell had she done last night? She didn't even remember drinking that much…

She pulled over the covers to get out of bed and found to her surprise that she was still wearing the same clothes she had put on the other evening to go out, the only thing missing were her shoes, which were on the floor. Sure, her make-up was smudged and her hair was all dishevelled and unpinned, but everything was in place. Something wasn't quite right…

Rubbing her temples and trying to ignore the throbbing pain that built up every time she moved, she tried to remember last night. She certainly remembered having one drink and then going to dance…then she hadn't felt so well and gone outside for some air. Her eyes widened. She'd been attacked! But then how did she end up here? Maybe this was her attackers apartment!

She got out of bed carefully and picked up her shoes from the floor, she was going to have to escape. Quietly she turned the knob of the door and poked her head outside, the coast looked clear enough. She ventured out, creeping into a kind of open plan sitting area.

As she snuck past the back of a sofa, she jumped when she noticed there was someone asleep on it, and that someone looked familiar…against her better judgement she stopped and studied the sleeping face-it was the swamprat! Rogue seethed, she knew he was bad news, she had told Kitty!

Desperate not to wake him, she started sneaking towards the door again. She was almost there when, clumsily, she stubbed her toe on the foot of a small table. This sent a vase that was balanced on it crashing down and shattering into a thousand tiny shards on the wooden floor. Rogue cursed a million times under her breath.

Remy jumped up from his sofa to find Rogue in the act of escape, holding her shoes and looking distinctly worried.

"Pity," he said calmly, "I quite liked dat vase…"

"Ok," Rogue gave up on niceties. "What tha hell did ya do ta me!? Ah wake up in ya bed with vague memories o' bein' attacked tha night before an' a splittin' headache, Ah'm guessin' a slimy, no good swamprat like ya has got somethin' ta do with it!"

She was certainly bold. Using one of her shoes as a weapon and pointing the heel at him dangerously, she was stalking towards him and backing him into a corner. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Can y' please put de shoe down an' let me explain?" She did as she was asked and backed off a little. "Some creep at de bar spiked y' drink whilst y' were dancin'. He attacked y' outside, not me! Y' woke up in my bed 'cos I knocked him out and brought y' here, I would o' taken y' t' y'rs but I dunno where y' live…"

Rogue gave him a very suspicious look as she took in the information but after a little while, her expression softened considerably. "So Ah guess Ah really owe ya a thank ya then don't Ah? And an apology…"

"Anyt'ing fo' y' chére," Remy answered with a flourish.

Rogue looked at her feet slightly embarrassed that she had just tried to attack the man who had saved her, with one of her own shoes…He feet and legs were really looking pretty grubby, well no wonder…

"Is it alright if Ah take a shower?" she asked politely, putting her shoes down calmly on the floor.

"Course, bathrooms second door on de right."

As she went off towards the shower, Remy couldn't help but laugh quietly, it had certainly been an interesting morning already….

- - - - -

A few minutes later a refreshed Rogue emerged from the bathroom, still in her party dress, looking considerably better that when she had gone in. She wet hair hung loose by her shoulders making wet marks on the back of her dress as drips of water fell from the tips. Her smudged lipstick and mascara had been washed away from her face leaving no trace of make-up behind.

"Can I get y' somethin' t' eat, I'm guessin' y' probably still don' feel all dat good after whatever it was y' took las' night…" Remy asked her, a cup of coffee in hand as she walked back into his sitting room.

"Ah dunno, Ah feel a lil sick truth be told…" was the response he got.

"Well den just have some dry toast or somet'in'."

"Fine."

He led her through to his kitchen and whilst he went and found some bread in which to make the toast with, she helped herself to a glass and poured herself some water. As he finished putting the bread in the toaster, he turned around and watched Rogue drink with her back turned to him, it was only then he noticed all the cuts and scratches over her back where she had been wrestled to the floor the previous night.

"Chere, y' backs all cut up, why didn' y' say?" Rogue craned her neck around trying to see what Remy was talking about.

"Ah can't feel anythin', Ah'm a bit sore all over really…"

"You eat y' toast, Remy'll dress 'em fo' y'."

"Look Cajun, Ah appreciate this Ah really do but Ah don't need ya ta mother me, Ah can look after mahself."

"I know y' can chére, but its hard to dress wounds y' cant see, let alone reach."

Rogue grumbled something unintelligible but eventually conceded, though not without fuss. Her stubbornness made Remy want to scream.

Eating her toast, she sat on the bathroom floor whilst Remy cleaned out all the gashes on her back. He was worried there might be broken glass in some of them, that was one thing that alleyway had in abundance, that was probably how she had gotten a lot of these…

He could feel her wincing as he put the antiseptic onto them but she didn't make much noise, at least that was something. Finally he covered over the worse ones with gauzy bandage, held in place with tape. He was no doctor but it would do.

"All done," he told her and held out a hand to help her up off the floor.

"Thanks," she smiled as she got to her feet. "Really, thank ya for everythin'."

"Pleasure chére."

"Ah should really be getting home, Kitty or someone will start ta worry why Ah haven't been back…"

"How are y' gettin' back chére, don' really like de t'ought of y' takin' de subway or somet'ing when y' still not feelin' so great…"

"Well Ah'll take a cab or somethin' then, please will ya stop worryin' about me? Ah'll be fine."

He couldn't argue with that, he didn't dare. He walked her downstairs, catching her when she nearly fell down the last flight. Finally they were outside and waiting for a cab.

"Ah really feel Ah should do somethin' ta say thanks after all ya did for me." Rogue said, after all he had saved her and taken her in for the night.

"Let me take you t' dinner chére, please, just give dis Cajun a chance." Rogue thought about it and a little smile crossed her face.

"Ah've got a better idea, how about Ah take ya ta dinner, its tha least Ah can do." Remy smiled and a cab pulled up in front of them to take Rogue home.

"Sounds good t' me chérie, call me ok?" He quickly scrawled his phone number onto a scrap of paper and handed to her through the window of the cab.

As the cab drove off, all Remy could do was stand on the pavement with his hands in his pockets smiling like and idiot. He had a date with Rogue.

* * *

Happy now? Or not? Let me know-Review! 


	9. Something about dinner

Authors Note: and so back I go to the miserable land of self-deprecation. Downhill from here…Enjoy you're shout outs though, sorry some of them are real quick, I'm a little short on time today…. 

**Xmengirlzrule, Miss Ginny, Chica De Los Ojos Café:** thanks so much for reviewing, it was really ace to hear from you all! Here, have a cookie…

**Ishandahalf:** So long as you haven't forgotten about your story I'm happy, I'm looking forward to that! I think you can actually buy bread specifically for the toaster, which is a bit smaller and called "toast bread". Does that help? Also, guess what! I'm coming to Canada! Yep, I will be in Toronto over Easter, I'm looking forward to it tons already, I've never been to Canada before!

**Freak87:** I think in the long run, more people (including myself) are going to end up being disappointed with this than anything else so don't worry about it. I've also put too much psychology into that only I really get; the whole thing takes some serious reading into. If you don't think so now, seriously just wait.

**Sweety8587:** glad to hear it. Don't worry, no southern restaurants. I refuse to write one in until I've actually seen one with my own two eyes, I'm not sure they actually exist y'know; it's all just a myth of the romy fan fiction. I'll let you know if I ever find one though!

**Heartsyhawk:** gosh, I thought you'd reviewed the wrong thing there for a moment! I think shoes could potentially be quite dangerous too, being fairly large blunt objects…well not the heels but you see where I'm coming from.

**Dreamschemer:** ok, so long as I haven't totally messed up. Already. Again. Thanks for reviewing though.

**Bant:** haha, so enthusiastic! I'm glad you liked it, thanks.

**GothikStrawberry:** happy new year to you too! That's some nice rhyming there…

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Nine (Something about dinner)

Rogue and Remy had arranged to meet a few days later at a tiny Mediterranean restaurant on the far side of Central Park. Even though Rogue had had her apprehensions about the man when they had first met, she was starting to warm to him-or at least she thought she was…

Tentatively, she pushed open the glass door of the restaurant. Her back smarted a little as she did so. The pain of the wounds had properly taken effect in the last couple of days, now all traces of the drug were out of her system. Any pressure or effort on it pulled and hurt but it was bearable. She had deliberately chosen a dress with a high back tonight to hide the bandages.

Her bright green eyes quickly scanned the tables to check for the familiar face. At last she found him, sitting near a window on the other side of the restaurant, quietly minding his own business and waiting for her to show up, she was a little late, she always was.

Rogue was finding it increasingly hard not to be attracted to the man. It had been easy at first; she had thought he was a self-assured, womanising jerk whom she wanted absolutely nothing to do with at all. Since she had wound up spending the night at his home though, she was beginning to think he really wasn't so bad at all…in fact; he was really quite good looking. Ok scratch that, the swamprat was gorgeous-not that she was ever going to air that particular opinion…

"Evenin' chére," he greeted her suavely, pulling out her chair for her. "Y' look tres belle."

"Thank ya, ya scrub up pretty well yaself." And it was true; he did look very attractive indeed, but then again, when didn't he?

They ordered. Rogue was keen to talk, Remy knew a lot about her but she knew next to nothing about him, he had been very reluctant to share anything the last time they had been out together.

"So what was it ya said ya did again?" she asked politely, feigning ignorance.

He sighed slightly. "Its very borin' chére, not sure y' wanna hear about it."

"Sure Ah do, wah wouldn't Ah?"

"I own a company dat buys an' sells t'ings…fancy t'ings fo' rich people mainly…"

"Really? What kinda fancy things?"

"Anythin' dey want really, had some business man wantin' Faberge Eggs fo' his wife de other day, old ones too, not easy t' get hold of."

"So how did ya do it?"

"Now dat would be tellin' chére, never reveal m' secrets…"

"Ya very secretive ya know that?"

"Hey Remy ain't de one wit'out a proper name."

"Rogue is a proper name!"

"But a strange name fo' a fille as belle as y'."

"Oh shush." She told him swatting him away.

"But it is a strange name. Met people wit' some weird names in my time chére, but y' toppin' de poll at de moment."

"Ah've never really though o' it as strange, mah mom jus' wanted me ta have a name that people would always remember. Ah guess it worked then."

"I could never forget y' chére, whatever y' name was."

Rogue could feel herself starting to blush and she gulped down some more of her wine. It would be easy to bite back a sarcastic retort if he was being stupid and trying to charm her again, but he seemed so genuine and heartfelt now. It really didn't help her situation.

Their dinner was nearly over. But Remy seemed intent on saying something seemingly since they had sat down, it was just a little hard for him to find the right word, he needed the sentiment without coming across as cheesy.

"Chere," he began tentatively, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry fo' how I acted when we first met, shouldn't of made y' feel like some kinda conquest, it was wrong of me." He took her hand in his, expecting her to flinch away, but she didn't. He ran his thumb over her fingers, savouring the touch.

There was a pause as she looked into his eyes, trying to work out whether or not to take him seriously.

"Apology accepted Remy." He was pleased she didn't dwell on it more than that.

With the meal over, Rogue paid the check and they left the place together, starting the walk back through Central Park. It was a chilly night, not bitter but still unpleasant for Rogue who was wearing a dress with no sleeves. She felt the goosebumps form on her skin and she absentmindedly rubbed at her arms to warm them up. She hadn't even realised he had been watching her. Suddenly she felt his warm coat being placed over her shoulders, sheltering her slightly from the cold wind that was in the air.

"Won't ya be cold?" she asked, after all, he had a shirt underneath

"Not as cold as y' gonna be wit'out it.

"Fine then Ah'll take tha jacket."

They walked along in silence for a while. Rogue watched her feet gently kick up the few crunchy golden leaves that had fallen onto the path, still left from that winter and merrily they skitted away on the breeze, twirling round as they went. She dug her hands into the deep pockets of the jacket, a force of habit, and snuggled into it. It was nice, comforting even, with its warmth enveloping her and its scent of spices and cologne oddly reassuring.

Suddenly her hand came across something unusual in one of the pockets. Although she knew it was none of her business, she just couldn't help herself. She pulled out the mystery item. Cigarettes.

"Ya know these things'll kill ya?" she asked him very pointedly, holding up the packet and frowning.

"Oh so dats where dey went," he said, faintly surprised, "I was just wonderin' what happened t' dem…" She clearly wasn't impressed. He made a lunge for the box but she was too quick and moved them out of his reach fast, he went flying past.

"Oh no, ya ain't gettin' them!" she teased, watching as he picked himself up.

"C'mon chére, be nice."

"Nope, Ah ain't gonna let ya kill yaself."

"Y' cruel chérie…"

"Gotta be cruel ta be kind."

He made another lunge and this time she wasn't ready for him. He grabbed the cigarettes and then began tickling her mercilessly.

"Sorry Roguey, it be payback time!"

She shrieked and laughed, but didn't give up, that wouldn't be like her at all. Instead she tickled him back and gave just as good as she got. Before either of them knew it, it got a little out of hand and they had managed to wrestle each other, still protesting, onto the grass that lay next the path.

Rogue rolled on top of Remy and pinned his arms above his head. She might not have noticed the position they were in, but he certainly did. Her body was pressed right into his, her face mere inches apart from his own. She was smiling, her breathing a little heavy from their battle and her cheeks had been made pink by the chill in the air that night, her green eyes sparkling with excitement and her hair fell down in loose curls around them like a curtain. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life; he didn't think he ever would.

He was about to reach up to kiss her, to do the one thing that he had been aching to do since he had first laid eyes on her, when large drops of rain started to hit them both. Rogue turned away to look up at the sky, just avoiding his kiss, of which she was completely unaware. Remy silently cursed the rain, the sky and everything else he could think of.

She released his arms and moved off of him, picking herself up from the ground. The rain was only getting worse and she had a long walk back home.

"Ah think Ah'm gonna get a cab," she told him, aware that her white bangs were now becoming plastered to her face. "Thanks for a nice evenin'."

"De pleasure was all Remy's chére," he murmured seductively, kissing her hand.

Rogue smiled and ran towards the road to hail a cab. Remy grinned and began to walk home in the rain, happier than he had been for a long, long while. He was going to have sweet dreams that night…

* * *

I nearly gave up on this story half way through this chapter, things really weren't so good then…but certain ishandahalf's are quite persuasive and very encouraging, and so it continues. Haha, though y'know, that may not be a good thing! But thanks ish where would I be without my fellow 80's fan?

Review?


	10. Something about nights in

Authors Note: eek. I'm not giving up on this story, in fact the whole is written finished and on my computer. That little bit of information before was more of a thank you, because other wise I would have just stopped writing. Ok, enough about that! Shout out time. 

**Heartsyhawk:** ahh you're lovely. I don't really like this story much but I'm so, so glad that people are enjoying it, thanks for that review.

**Freak87:** I think that's very sound advice and I shall try my best to follow it, though it's sometimes harder than you think.

**Ishandahalf:** I will try to count the "eh"s for you, promise. I have not clue if you live in or near Toronto, (given the size of Canada it could be a bit like you telling me your going to Sweden) but if you happen to see any short, blonde tourists, probably with a camera (as photography is my thang nowadays), be sure to wave ;-) Yeah I'm a sucker for the whole "kiss in the rain" thing too, its just oh so _Breakfast at Tiffany's_

**NiNab:** haha, well I have a horrible feeling I keep forgetting your emails. If its been more than a week, just start pestering me and I'll let you know. And I promise I'm not giving up now, mainy cos its all written, so it would be pretty pointless not to post, but I'm really glad you like it.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** I'm glad you thought it was good. I don't think it really was, it was quite disjointed, it really shows where I gave up…definitely not my best work…thanks for reviewing.

**IvyZoe:** I was trying to think of what the legal equivalent of a thief might be, hence whatever I put. I'm not giving up, promise, theres still 10 more chapters to go. Thanks very much for reviewing though, its always nice to see new people!

**Bant:** glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**Sweety8587:** oh KFC doesn't count ;-)

**Dreamschemer:** patience is a virtue and virtue is a grace. In terms of plot, this is just shaping up. I tried to make it a natural progression, so nothing happens too quickly, especially as my chapters are so short. This is primarily a romance story, with a little drama, define action and maybe I can help you out.

**GothikStrawberry:** aww yeah see, that was the point of the note, a thank you, I'm very glad someone got the point! Without her _forcing _me to continue, there would be no story past chapter 9…thanks for reviewing

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Ten (Something about nights in)

Remy had been in a state of euphoria for a couple of days now, and to think it had all been caused by a girl, but not just any girl, he reminded himself. He had never felt this way about anyone before, even though they had only been out twice, though thinking about it that was more than he usually managed….

He was just about to start making himself some dinner when there was a knock at the door. Outside was a Rogue, holding a very familiar looking dinner jacket….

"Ah believe ya forgot somethin'"

"Just couldn't wait t' see me again could y' chére?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and handed him the jacket. He had been hoping she would come by to give it back; it gave him an excuse to see her again. She turned to leave, but he stopped her in her tracks.

"T'anks fo' bringin' m' coat back chérie."

"Its nothin'."

"I was jus' about t' make dinner, why don' y' stay an' eat wit' me?"

Rogue thought about it. She didn't have plans, and she _had_ had a good time the other night. Surely another evening with the Cajun wouldn't kill her, unless of course he was a really bad cook with a penchant for food poisoning…

"Alrahte." He held open the door and ushered her in. "So what's cookin'?"

"Haven't quite decided yet chére. Drink?" she nodded.

He took a bottle of wine from the side and two glasses from a high up cupboard. Filling one, he handed it to her and she made herself at home with it on his sofa. Rogue watched as Remy sifted through his fridge and cupboards trying to find things to make dinner from.

"Y' like gumbo chére?"

"O' course, Ah cant even remember tha last time Ah had proper gumbo…"

"Y' been away from de south too long chérie, when did y' last visit home?"

Rogue thought about it. "Well Ah left home when Ah was sixteen and Ah haven't been back since, so that's…eight years" she worked out on her fingers.

"Eight years?" he was clearly surprised, "Dats along time wit' no breaks, I go back t' N'awlins every year an' I still miss it."

"If ya love it so much, why are ya livin' in New York?"

"Business chére, y' gotta go were dat is sometimes." He started throwing things in a pot, turning up the heat.

"Do ya want a hand?" Rogue asked, putting her wine down and coming through to the kitchen and leaning against the countertop.

"Sure, will y' chop dis for me?"

Rogue nodded and took the chopping board and knife he handed her and began to cut up a bell pepper and some parsley quietly

"Ah went ta New Orleans once." Rogue said suddenly.

"Did y'?

"Yeah, when Ah was about twelve…Ah always wanted ta see the bright lights o' tha Big Easy…"

Remy chuckled lightly to himself and leaned over, taking some of Rogues chopped ingredients and putting them into the pot.

"Dere's no place like it. Can't say I've ever been t' Mississippi, what's it like dere?"

Rogue shrugged. "Its ok, in a kinda 'white-picket-fence' type o' way, Ah got bored there after all those years…" She tipped the rest of her ingredients into the pot. "But work like yours musta taken ya all over tha world, Ah'm sure ya've seen all kindsa interestin' places."

"Yeah a fair few," he said nonchalantly, stirring away. "Y' don't get t' see so much when y' on business though."

"One day Ah wanna go ta Europe, Ah've always wanted ta go there."

"Any particular place? S'quite big…"

"Well tha thing with dreams swamprat, is that they don't have ta be beautifully planned."

"Well if y' t'ink about now, den y' one step closer t' being dere, y'll make it one day." He tasted a little of his gumbo and added some more pepper. "Here try dis."

He spoon-fed her a little of the gumbo. "It's nice," she smiled, "but spicy!" she poured herself some water to drown the fire that had been started in her mouth by the Cajun cooking. It made Remy laugh.

"I reckon it's ready, pass me two o' dose bowls," he asked her, pointing to a stack of bowls that could just be seen through the smoked glass window of one of the kitchen cupboards. She happily obliged.

Remy spooned out some rice and gumbo into each bowl and handed one to her, along with a spoon, before taking it through to the other room. He set his bowl down on the coffee table and went over to the TV.

"Y' wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what have ya got?"

"Well what do y' wanna watch?"

Rogue sighed, this was the kind of thing that she just knew could go on for hours and hours. She got up off the couch where she had been quite happily sitting and watching him have his movie dilemma and joined him to flick through the flicks.

"Ooh North by Northwest, Ah love Cary Grant."

"Den dat it is."

He started the film and they both settled back down in front of the TV, gingerly balancing their food on their laps. This was nice, Rogue thought, it was kind of relaxing to be in his company. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been so comfortable around a guy before, especially one she had gotten off to such a bad start with.

She set her empty bowl back down on the table; Remy had already done the same. Without even realising what she was doing, she relaxed back into his arms, enjoying the warmth of feeling them wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

Remy could scarcely believe his luck. His chérie was so warm and soft in his arms, with her head rested back against his shoulder he breathed in the heady scent of her shampoo. She smelt of Jasmine.

The film was as good as over; the ending credits had just begun to roll. Rogue pulled herself away from Remy, straightened out her clothes a little and sat up, taking a quick glance at a clock on the side.

"Oh, wow its late, Ah should go…" she started, "Ah gotta be up, Ah got work an' things tomorrow."

"Y' sure y' cant stay wit' Remy jus' a lil longer chére?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah'd love ta, but Ah shouldn't…" She started to walk towards the door, getting ready to leave him all alone.

"In dat case, at least grant Remy de pleasure of a goodnight kiss."

She gave him an odd look, considering what he was asking of her. In the end, she conceded, moving closer to him, pressing her palms gently against the well-formed muscles in his chest. She leaned in and ever so softly; she brushed her ruby lips against his own in a chaste kiss, feeling his arms snake around her.

She tried to pull away, but she couldn't bring herself to. The kiss grew more passionate; her hands found their way to his hair, tugging at the strands. He roughly pushed her up against the door, hands moving up and down her body, feeling all her curves moulded to him. Her kisses were as sweet as honey; he didn't think he could ever get enough of them, not in this lifetime anyway.

Suddenly she broke away from him, leaving them both breathless. "Ah _really_ have ta go." She whispered.

"Non chére, stay wit' me, stay de night…" he could see the longing in her eyes, desire clouding everything.

"No, Ah gotta go, night Remy." And just like Cinderella from the fairy tale, she turned and ran out the door leaving a frustrated Remy standing alone in his apartment.

* * *

I just seem to love disappointing Remy don't I? 

Please review! It will make me smile, and if you've been reading and not don't said anything, go on! Drop me a line, I'd like to know who's out there. I'm always happy to see you.


	11. Something about making up

Authors Note: Oh I'm so please so many people were so happy with that last chapter! (I quite liked it too!) 

**Bant:** plot? What plot? ;-) I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, thank you very much for the review!

**Dreamschemer:** thank you, I'm still intrigued about the apparent lack of action in my story though….

**Xmengirlzrule:** that's a motto not so many people have nowadays. I doubt very much its Remy's motto…but its all a matter of choice.

**Ishandahalf:** is any jacket as spiffy as Morrissey's? I think not. Well perhaps, but it would have to be pretty bloody spectacular. All the Rogue stuff will eventually surface, but in dribs and drabs, in a way I've made her even more secretive than Remy, so he can have fun playing detective. I'm thinking of some kinda magical sparkly pie chart to show the numbers of people saying "eh" at a given time. However you must take into consideration that it's not representative of the population ;-)

**NiNab:** I'm glad you loved it, especially as I very nearly forgot to tell you about it! And I don't think its in our favourite swamprat's nature to give up, do you?

**Freak87:** very sound advice! Don't doubt yourself, you seem to have your head firmly on your shoulders. It's quite fun disappointing Remy, if you think how many times he usually gets the girl, I reckon I'm just balancing it out a bit ;-)

**Personage:** Wayhey! New review ladies and gentlemen! It's very nice to see you, thank you for the chocolate that was greatly appreciated! And thank you for the review too, which was appreciated even more :-)

**GothikStrawberry:** yeah, Rogue has some relationship issues, the causes of which will come to light as the story goes on, its just up to Remy to find a way around that! Very glad you loved the chapter, I just hope you'll like the rest too, eek!

**Sweety8587:** yeah sorry I know it's a cliché, but at least some southern food is kinda a tradition don't ya think? I still don't agree with the southern restaurants though. Thanks very much for reviewing!

**Epona04:** wow, thank you for all those reviews! Pornstar? I'm confused! Glad you seem to be liking it though. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** hehe, very glad you liked the chapter so much! Remy does look a bit desperate doesn't he? Mwhaha! Thanks for reviewing.

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Eleven (Something about making up)

Remy really had no idea what had happened last night. It had all been going great and then suddenly she had turned cold on him and run home. He thought he had already proved himself to be genuine, but every time they got too close, she would run away like a scared little girl. He just had no idea what went on in her head sometimes.

All he wanted to do was call her, speak to her and find out what had gone on and why she had pushed him away like that. He felt he deserved an explanation. He took the napkin with her number written on it, courtesy of Kitty, from where it was pinned to his fridge and dialled the number. It rang and rang, but no one picked up, eventually her answer machine cut in.

"Hi this is Rogue, Ah'm not in so leave me a message an' Ah'll get back ta ya." A sharp beep signalled that now was the time for him to speak.

"Rogue? Are y' there? Please pick up I need t' talk t' y'." He waited. Nothing. "Fine, I guess I'll see y' den." Defeated, he hung up and went back to worrying about her.

If she wasn't picking up, that really only meant two things. Either she really was out or she really didn't want to talk to him. He knew which one he hoped was true but given their already tempestuous history, he wouldn't like to place money on it. Looking at the time, and remembering the conversations of yesterday, if she was out there was really on one place he reckoned she would be. Her gallery, and that's exactly where he was going now.

Yes, it was perhaps a bit misguided, turning up at her work when for all he knew, she might have decided she never wanted to see him again, but hey, as that saying goes, people do crazy things when they're…he shook his head. It was no good thinking like that.

- - - - -

Rogue sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It was turning out to be quite a busy day, just as well she had decided to come in after all. A high school from a few blocks away had brought in a group of teenage students to make sketches and Rogue couldn't help being paranoid that something would get broken, didn't they know how to keep still?

She was trying her very best to keep occupied, that way she wouldn't have to think about Remy and what had happened last night. He had asked her to spend the night with him, and she had run away. Part of her had wanted to, wanted to very badly indeed, but at the back of her mind the whole time there was that nagging doubt that he still only saw her as a conquest, something to bed and then leave before the sun came up. She would not be a one-night stand, not again.

A look at the clock on the wall told her that Piotr should be here soon. He had agreed to give a talk to the fidgety art students about his work. Rogue wished him luck, right now she couldn't think of many things worse than getting that lot to settle down and listen. Of course, when she had told Kitty that Piotr was giving a talk, Kitty had decided she wanted to come along and listen too, anything to spend some time with the Russian. Rogue didn't mind, as long as Kitty was worrying about her own love life and not Rogues it was fine by her.

There was suddenly a crash over all the talking and background noise of the gallery. Rogue winced. Evidentially this was going to be a bad day. She wished the kids would leave, or at least stop talking and the place would be quiet again, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Hi Rogue!" Kitty practically screamed from the other end of the room to make herself heard above the chatter. Other patrons were looking annoyed, some had already left, this just wouldn't do.

"Kitty, help me do a lil crowd control," Rogue pleaded. Her friend looked in bewilderment at all the kids.

"I'll, like, try."

"Thank ya." They went round trying to quieten the students but their attempts to teach them gallery etiquette fell on deaf ears. The teenagers simply did not care.

"Well, just like, wait until Piotr gets here, that will like, totally shut the girls up anyway."

"Kitty!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

Defeated, Rogue went through to her backroom office, sat down at the cluttered desk and put her head in her hands, just about ready to curl up into a very small ball and stay like that until the day was over.

Not ten minutes had past however, when Kitty, who was holding fort out front, came through and shook her out of it.

"Rogue, someone wants to talk to you."

Rogue pulled herself up and went to see who it was and what they wanted, it was probably someone complaining about the students, or if she was lucky, wanting to buy a painting. He fingers were crossed.

"Bonjour chére." Rogue stopped dead.

"Remy, why did ya come here?"

"I had t' see y' chérie, I needed t' talk t' y', y' jus' ran away from me last night, left me all confused…"

Behind Rogue's back, Kitty raised her eyebrows. Last night? What had gone on last night? So Rogue had been going out with the hot Cajun all along and not told her! Kitty was outraged but decided to save it, this was too good to miss, even the noisy students had shut up to listen.

"It's just one moment ya sayin' how I was special, an' not just another notch on ya bedpost, and tha next ya asking me ta go ta bed with ya. Ya need ta make up ya mind Rem, what am I gonna be? A conquest or somethin' more?"

Remy had to stop for a moment to stop himself saying something he might later regret. _She _was telling _him _to make up his mind?! After last night that was just downright hypocritical. He took a deep breath, patience was a virtue, or at least that's what his Tante Mattie had always told him.

"I'm sorry if y' t'ought I was movin' t' fast or somet'in, but y' gotta make up y' mind t' Rogue. Y' hot one minute and cold de next and its gettin' tres hard t' work out y' next move. I really like y' chére, care 'bout y' way more dan I cared about any woman in a long while, but y' gotta help me out here 'cos I honestly don't know what y' want anymore."

Rogue looked at him. He had just finished pouring his heart out all over her gallery floor and she had a lump stuck in her throat. Just the fact he had practically yelled how much he cared about her across the now completely silent room had to count for something in her eyes. No one had ever made a public confession like that for her before…

"Ah want ya ta be honest with me Remy, Ah don't wanna be wonderin' all tha time if this is real or jus' some act ta get me inta bed. Ah ain't throwing myself inta anything lightly…"

He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his and placing it over his heart. "Cherie, y've run me t' hell an' heaven an' back again, all in de space of a few weeks an' I can' stop t'inkin' bout y', look at me, if I lose y' now it's gonna drive me crazy." He laughed a little, nervously, trying to lighten the tone.

Rogue bit her lip, she was so confused. Her head told her that this was probably a really bad idea, but her heart told her otherwise. When had she ever listened to her head?

In one swift movement she flew into his arms, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his broad shoulder. He gratefully returned the embrace, closing his eyes and running a hand over her loose auburn curls. They were so wrapped up in each other that they were completely oblivious to the collective "aww" of everyone else in the gallery.

Piotr, all ready and prepared for his talk, chose that moment to push open the gallery doors only to find his best friend involved in a passionate clinch with his boss, to the apparent delight of a fairly large (not to mention fairly young) audience. Confused, he stood there, a puzzled expression playing on his face. He was wondering just what exactly he had missed.

* * *

Haha, I remember when I went on art gallery trips with various schools, we were all _awful_, even up until A Level, when most of us were about 17… 

But that aside.....Review? Pretty please!


	12. Something about making out

Authors Note: as you've probably guessed from the chapter title, this story is rated PG-13 for a reason. I don't think theres anything too graphic here (its mostly implied) but to be on the side of safety, I deeply apologise in advance if this offends anyone. If you think it might, just don't read-deal? 

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** best by far? Thank you but no. Merci for the review!

**Xmengirlzrule:** ace, glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**Queen Peacock:** yay! New reviewer! Always a pleasure, glad you like the story, thank you very much for reviewing!

**NiNab:** hehe, ready to go even more hyper? Well, y'know, maybe…thanks for reviewing!

**Freak87:** oh the secrets of Rogue will be revealed in due time! But I'm going to make you all wait! I bet it will be _such_ an anticlimax when you find out though. Thanks very much for reviewing!

**Ishandahalf:** yeah I don't think anyone got an update, I think I picked a maintenance day to update. Oh dear. Of course Remy gets a hat! A Sherlock Holmes deerstalker seems appropriate, but I'm going to be cruel and keep you hanging on a while longer for the secrets of Rogue's past…I've never had a latte, so I can't concur with the pie chart. I always get terribly confused as to what they actually are, are they just coffee with milk by any chance? Because that's what the name suggests to me!

**Sweety8587:** don't worry I've never had gumbo either, though I did go and look up a recipe for it so I knew what to write! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**GothikStrawberry:** I think most people would freak if they found their friend making out with their boss, its nightmarish stuff! Thanks very much for reviewing.

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Twelve (Something about making out)

Rogue and Remy had been out that evening, celebrating. In a way it was a new leaf for them both. For Remy, it was the first relationship where he wanted to keep it as such, and to try to make it last more than a night. For Rogue, it was a chance to not be defensive and push people away like she usually did.

Since time had been called at the last bar they were at, they had made their way back to Rogue's apartment. At the time it had seemed like it was closer, but walking so many blocks with weary feet was telling them otherwise.

"Ah'm gonna be asleep on tha sidewalk at this rate," Rogue grumbled, "mah feet are dead."

"Y' wanna piggy back?" he asked, seriously.

Rogue thought about it for a second. "Ah think Ah'm drunk enough for that now, yeah."

He stirruped his hands together, allowing her to jump on. She looped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, trying not to fall asleep as she was meant to be directing them home…

Remy jumped when he felt his chére start to place feather light kisses all over the back of his neck. She was moving upwards, nibbling at his earlobe, kissing everywhere. He took in a sharp breath.

"Chere if y' keep dat up I don't guarantee y' gonna make it home." She laughed behind him, it was such a sweet sound, but carried on the torture nevertheless, making him suffer for three more blocks.

"Here." She said suddenly, dropping down from his back and rummaging in her pockets for her keys. Their apartment buildings couldn't have been more different. Where as Remy lived in a well-maintained block on the Upper East Side, which was all polished wood and glass, Rogue lived in the top of what looked like a barn. He eyed it up sceptically.

"Its an old warehouse." She explained, seeing the look. "Ah rent tha loft, its better tha ya think." She took him up in the old elevator that went directly up into her space. "Ah've got plenty o' space up there."

The lift shuddered to a halt and with some effort; Rogue pulled the door back. Remy was shocked-the place was in total chaos! From the corner of her eye, Rogue caught the look on his face, it was one she had gotten all too often from Kitty.

"Oh it's not that bad!"

"Y' sure seem t' like y' clutter chére."

"Ah was jus' never big on tidyin' much. Its not like tha place is a complete sty or anythin'!" She dumped her bag down on the floor, letting him have a look around whilst she went and made them both some coffee.

He took a little walk round, taking the opportunity to be nosy. There were a lot of art materials over on one side of the apartment, though no work that looked completely finished. A big leather-bound book lay on a table, he flicked through, it was full of sketches.

"Didn't realise y' were so int' drawin' chére, t'ought y' just liked ot'er peoples art."

"Nah Ah do a lil bit o' mah own too." She told him, nearly finished with the drinks. "Don't really have much time or talent for it though."

He fixed her gaze across the room. "Chére, dese are very good."

"Thanks." She handed him a mug.

"Perhaps y' draw Remy sometime hahn?" he said with a sexy smirk. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ya want me ta draw ya?"

"Course, be a great honor t' be drawn by an artiste such as y'self."

"Well Ah did do a lil lahfe drawin' not too long ago…Ya know, with tha naked models."

"Chere, if y' wanted t' get Remy's clothes off all y' had t' do was say."

"Do ya want me ta draw ya or not?"

He started to unbutton his shirt. Rogue wasn't sure where to look, quickly she turned her attention to a pile of art equipment, extracting some sketching pencils and quickly sharpening them until the ends were nice and pointed. By the time she had finished, Remy was completely nude; he was evidentially a quick undresser.

"Where do y' want me?" He just stood there without shame. Rogue bit down hard or her lip as her eyes wandered freely over his chiselled body, she had never seen anything quite so perfect.

"Wherever's comfy," she finally told him. She gathered her senses and pulled up a chair, crossing one leg over the other and balancing her sketchbook on her knees. He struck a stupid pose, flexing out his muscles. Rogue laughed at him, "Can ya just relax?"

"Just bein' all Adonis-like fo' y' chérie," Rogue picked a cushion up off the floor and chucked it at him, he quickly caught it before it whacked him hard in the chest.

He did start taking it more seriously though, posing in a normal way and not like a poor imitation of a body builder. Rogue began to draw, flowing pencil lines sketching his lithe form. It wasn't too detailed a drawing and she was soon finished, but it was most definitely and unmistakably Remy.

"There," she proclaimed, turning the page round for him to see, "Jus' somethin' quick…"

"It's brilliant chére, and tres flatterin' even if I do say so m'self."

"Well Ah'm glad ya think so." She set down her book and pencils and went to give him back his clothes. "Here, ya must be gettin' cold…"

"I can think o' better ways t' warm up den puttin' on clothes chére," he said huskily, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her right up against him, not caring that he was still completely naked.

She dropped the clothes in her hands to lightly traced her forefingers over the defined muscles in his chest, lingering a little too long in the more sensitive areas, but never once looking him in the eye. Eventually, Remy tilted her chin up and brought her gaze to his.

"Y' beautiful chérie," a little blush crept into her cheeks; it made her even more appealing.

"Ya really not so bad yaself," she told him, a little smile playing on her lips. He grinned; he just couldn't help himself anymore. Lacing his broad fingers into her wavy auburn hair, his lips captured hers in passionate kiss, full of longing and desire and everything else he felt for her.

She kissed him back with the same fire. His lips felt like velvet on hers…before she knew it, they were both struggling with the buttons of her shirt, she even lost a couple in the process. There was no way back for either of them now, they were hooked. The point of no return was waving them goodbye…

- - - - -

Across the floor of the apartment, there was a clear trail of where the Southern couple had been last night. A pool of Remy's clothes and Rogue's shirt by the door was where the madness had started, and dropped items, though some had been thrown some distance in the heat of the moment, lead a steady trail to the bed, which was where a very sleepy Rogue was just beginning to come to.

It took her a second to recollect completely what had happened. Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered. Grabbing the blankets around her, she sat up, expecting to be all alone in her bed, left as a one-night stand by that stupid Cajun…

But he was still there. He was lying flat on his back and sleeping like a baby, the blankets pooling round his waist. He looked oddly charming when he slept. He was much more relaxed for a start, and the bits of hair that were falling in his eyes were really quite cute. He rolled over, his arm reaching out for her, wanting to feel her body closer to him. Perhaps she could get used to this after all…

* * *

Oh that has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever written! It's awful. Speaking of awful, the next chapter will be up soon…. 

Review?


	13. Something about being ill

Authors Note: woah, I'm glad the last chapter seems to have been a hit ;-) Y'all ready for a little jump in time now? Hold onto your hats… 

**Ishandahalf:** I thought you might like it somehow. I'd love to live in a loft too, but perhaps without the Ikea furniture, its just so damn hard to assemble. I'm going to do my best to try a latte now-they certainly sound quite tasty! Have fun at that night class. Thank you for the ever amusing review!

**Bant:** each to their own, I gave fair warning, but I'm glad you thought it didn't totally suck! Thanks for reviewing.

**Freak87:** hmm, I think it will probably be quite anticlimactic, but at least everything will make a bit more sense when they are revealed I suppose! I'm glad you liked the chapter, cheers for the review.

**Xmengirlzrule:** I've glazed over emotional tension and jumped to about a month after the last chapter, I'm picking up the pace a bit you see…thank you for reviewing!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** just try and ignore the self-criticism, eventually it'll become like background noise. I'm very glad you liked the chapter, thank you very much for the review

**Sugarhighnutcase:** well hello. Tsk, sneaking on the computer instead of working! ;-) Oh well! I'm glad you like the story, thank you very much for reviewing it for me!

**Sweety8587:** hands over the tissues Bless that Cajun's cotton socks! I'm glad you loved it, I thought all the Romy fans out there might somehow…hehe, merci for the review.

**NaijaStrawberrie:** I'm very glad you like it, thanks for taking the time to review for me! Yep, there will be more, maybe seven more chapters….

**Miss Ginny:** haha, well that's oddly reassuring! Don't worry about not reviewing, its just lovely that you are now! Ahh, English papers are the worst kind! Good luck with that.

**Lovelylady:** well thank you very much, I'm very honoured to be the recipient of your first review in two years, I'm really glad you like the story too!

**Epona04:** I love clutter too. When you live in it, you _learn_ to love it! Glad you liked it, and that it didn't totally suck, cheers for the review!

**GothikStrawberry:** very glad you did, thanks for reviewing!

**Rouge07:** bless you, I'm glad you like them! One day I aim to write something that isn't cheesy, but theres a good chance that will never happen! Thanks for reviewing.

**Abaiisiia:** hello! I'll take you laughing hysterically at Remy as a good sign then ;-) lovely to see you again, ta very much for the review!

- - - - -

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Thirteen (Something about being ill)

Rogue and Remy had now been dating for a month or so and it was going surprisingly well. Everyone was a little surprised that the two people who were usually the worst at relationships had managed to get it together and it was actually working. Of course their friends had reacted in different ways. Kitty had forced Rogue to eat her words, whilst Piotr had had to eat his.

They were spending a lot of nights in each other's apartments too. Kitty knew that if she couldn't get hold of Rogue one evening, chances were she was at the home of her favourite Cajun lothario

And that, by chance, was where Rogue was planning to head that night. Until however, the telephone rang…

"Chére, I was jus' callin' t' say t'night probably ain't such a good idea…"

"Why Cajun?" she asked him, a little annoyed but also confused. She had been looking forward to tonight; she looked forward to every night they spent together, though not as much as she knew he did, this was all very strange.

"I'm sick," he told her pitifully, "spent all day in bed, feels like I'm dyin'."

"Poor baby," she cooed sympathetically. Silently she wondered why it was that men always acted like they were dying when they got ill, no matter how tiny their actual ailment. "Ya get plenty o' sleep now, an' drink lots o' juice, Ah'm sure ya'll feel better in no time. Ah'll just see ya soon Ah guess."

"Sure, speak t' y' tomorrow chére, night."

The phone went dead, and a wicked smirk spread across Rogue's lips.

- - - - -

It was the flu, he was sure of it. Or maybe something worse than the flu, pneumonia perhaps…

Whatever he had caught he felt like he was dying from it. He had lain in bed all day, watching bad daytime TV and going through massive amounts of tissues and now on top of everything else, he wasn't even going to get to spend the night with Rogue. He didn't think it was possible to be in a worse mood than he was right now.

The doorbell rang. He grumbled, not wanting to get out of the warm little duvet cocoon he had built for himself here in his room, if he kept quiet they would go away sooner or later. They didn't though. Remy scowled as the bell rang a second time, why wasn't this person giving up? He pulled himself out of bed and fastened his robe around him. It was cold out and he didn't was to make himself any sicker after all.

He opened the door to find a smiley Rogue, holding a bag, standing in his hallway.

"What are y' doin' here chére? Told y' I'm sick."

"Ah know, Ah thought ya could use a lil TLC."

Rogue took a good look at him. He did look pretty bad. There were dark circles under his eyes and stubble on his chin where he hadn't been bothered to shave this morning; his hair was even messier than usual.

His face brightened considerably when she said that though. "Feelin' a lil better jus' fo' seein' y' chére, but careful y' don't catch what I got, don' want y' t' get ill t'."

"Oh don't worry about me, Ah never get sick."

She waltzed in, set her bag down on his coffee table and began to pull out various items. He always wondered how she managed to fit so damn much in that bag, it seemed bottomless.

"What's dat?" he pointed at a very suspicious looking container that she was handling very carefully.

"Chicken soup, isn't that tha thing ta have when ya ill?"

"Aww y' made me soup chére? I'm touched."

"Well let's not go crazy sugah, if Ah made tha soup mahself ya would end up in a worse way than ya in now. Ah bought it from a deli a couple o' streets away."

"Still good, what else y' got in dere?"

"Cards, ta keep ya amused…cough medicine, tissues, painkillers, pens, notebook, some lemsip, an orange, a really trashy book that Kitty lent me ages ago…"

"What? No nurses outfit?"

She gave him a light slap in the chest, "Aren't ya meant ta be ill?"

Rogue herded him back towards his room and back into his bed, tucking him in.

"An' t' think only a few months ago y' told me not t' mother y'…"

"What? Ah cant take care o' ya when ya dyin' of a cold for just one day?"

"A cold?! It ain't jus' a cold chére!"

She rolled her eyes. Men.

"Here, jus' drink ya soup." She handed him the cup of hot, steaming liquid and sat down on the end of the bed, being careful not to crush his feet as she did so.

"Did y' ever t'ink we'd end up like dis when we first met chére?" he asked, taking a sip of his soup and trying not to spill it down his front. She just shook her head, and he had to agree. "Kinda nice ain't it?"

"Yeah," she whispered. Suddenly her expression changed completely. "Wanna play cards?"

"Sure chére, what games do y' know?"

"Not a lot. Strip poker, which Ah don't think ya in any position ta play rahte now…" He looked crestfallen. "Go fish an' 21…"

"Go fish den," he said a little unwillingly.

With a fair amount of speed and skill she dealt the cards out between the two of them and then fanned them out in front of her. Remy gave her a very strange look.

"Somethin' tells me y' play cards better den y' lettin' on chére." She laughed softly to herself.

"Well Ah'm gonna kick ya ass at Go fish Ah can tell ya that much."

"Dat sounds like a challenge chérie, I reckon I can take y'".

"Ya can take me any way ya want sugah,"

"Oh chére, it ain't nice t' tease an ill man like dat. Y' got any twos?"

"Go fish. Got any fours?" He forked over the cards…

A few hours and several card games later, Remy was starting to look a little tired, even if he was feeling a lot happier than before she had come to call. Go fish had eventually been transformed into poker, although not the strip kind, and much to Rogue's surprise and dismay, it turned out Remy was an expert poker player, although she suspected he'd cheated more that a little on the last couple of hands…

"Ah think Ah should probably go, ya need ta get some sleep." She told him, getting up off of his bed and straightening out her clothes. He couldn't argue, his were starting to feel very heavy…

"Before y' go chére, I got somet'in' for y." He reached down to the end of the bed and grabbed his jacket, reaching deep into one of the pockets and pulling out a small box. "I was gonna wait t' give dis t' y', but now seems as good a time as any." He handed it to her, watching the slightly perplexed expression on her face as she unwrapped it.

Inside the box, was a silver key. Rogue took a look at it and then looked up at him, a little confused.

"Its de spare key for dis place Rogue, seemed right dat y' should have one."

"Thank ya." And she really meant it.

He had never ever given anyone a key to his apartment before; he had never wanted anyone around so much before. She was different, what they had together was different and in a way a spare key was a kind of sign. He wasn't letting her go.

* * *

Again, I really need to apologise for this chapter. I hate hate hate it. 

But if you'd like to Review anyway, super boys and super girls, I'd be very happy to hear from you!


	14. Something about taking trips

Authors Note: Thank you very much for the lovely and encouraging reviews you guys keeps writing me, even for the really lame chapters, many hugs and big kisses for you all! Shout out time… 

**Blacknight369:** ooh hello. Thank you very much, do I get another chapter of your story soon?

**Xmengirlzrule:** you're right, good things can't last forever…very astute. Keep reading and you'll see how things pan out.

**Abaiisiia:** hold on a momento, I'm confused! Who threw rocks at whom? It all sounds deeply suspicious to me! Sorry, no super quick update exactly, I've had horrible work to try and do instead of fun fan fiction. So unfair. Ta for the review though!

**Freak87:** oh, playing on my insecurities! Mwah. Your still gonna have to wait a bit for the anticlimax I'm afraid, but there might be some nice pointless stuff to read in the meantime to keep you occupied…

**Ishandahalf:** well I'm glad I can brighten someone's day! I love the word 'lothario' too, and it seems to suit Remy so beautifully don't you think? Indeed. I haven't tried a latte yet sadly, but soon! 3 cents? That really _is_ annoying! What do they hope to gain with 3 cents? I say, start a pressure group, be pushy to the point of obnoxious and get them to go for a nice, round number. Go on, you get the fabric pens and I'll make the t-shirts!

**Bant:** its not the mushy chapters I hate, it's the whole thing. I love to write I really do, I just never thought myself to be any good at it. Thank you for what you said though, it was lovely of you.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** enthusiasm! That's what I like to see. Glad you loved it, thanks for the ace review.

**GothikStrawberry:** I'm really bad at adding other characters into my fics, they often disappear after a couple of chapters and I forget what I've already done. For clarification, the Kitty/Piotr thing is kinda a (very) background sub-plot, she's interested in him, he hasn't really noticed her…they could probably have a story on their own to be honest.

**Lady Godiva:** well thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. No, Remy's not really a thief. I took some liberties on their histories and tried to come up with something that sounded like he was a thief, but with it all being nice and legal at the same time!

**Epona04:** of course I reply to reviews, I love my reviewers! Simple as…well now that's cool because I think _everyone_ needs a bag like Rogue's! I'm very glad you like reading the story, thank you very much for the super review.

-

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Fourteen (Something about taking trips)

Months passed quickly and it didn't seem long at all before the summer was upon them. August in New York City was practically unbearable. The smog and pollution made the air humid and oppressive, so wherever you were, the walls always seemed to be closing in on you.

Rogue sat patiently in the lobby of the LeBeau building, waiting for Remy to be finished in a business meeting, they had plans for that evening. She had made very certain that she was sitting right under the air conditioning vent to try and cool down a little, it had to be over a hundred degrees out and even in her short skirt and thin white vest top, she still felt like she was melting.

The meeting was dragging on had already over run by twenty minutes. Rogue was getting impatient, she had never really been one for waiting around, but he was worth it. Growing bored, she starting to trace patterns over the exposed skin on her legs, gradually letting the lines grow out of control and spiral onto the comfortable chair she was sitting on too.

The sharp ding of an elevator landing suddenly snapped her out of her little daydream and she looked up to find a sharply dressed Cajun walking towards her. He greeted her with a smile and a kiss.

"T'anks fo' waitin' chére, didn' realise dat was gonna go on as long as it did."

"S'ok." Her previous boredom forgotten as they started to walk out of the building. "Ain't ya hot in a suit?"

"A bit, a lil heat never really bot'ered me…dough I ain't really been outside yet."

"Ya just wait…"

As they walked down the steamy streets, Remy started to see what she meant and was forced to take off his jacket and roll up the sleeves of his shirt. They were going to his apartment quickly anyway, he could always put on something cooler there.

He had one other thing to check whilst he was round this way though, and whilst he felt bad for dragging Rogue all over the place today, this was on their way anyway, and he felt sure it wouldn't take a second.

Because he didn't particularly see the point of driving in New York when it was so easy just to walk or take a cab, he had started renting out a little garage not a million miles away from his apartment block. This way he didn't have to worry about traffic jams but he still had a way to get to places when he needed to. Every so often though, he had to swing by and check everything was ok, and perhaps more importantly, pay the rent.

The little green garage wasn't anything special, far from it. The paint was peeling off the door in places and there were weeds peeking through parts of the brickwork, but it did its job. With all his might, Remy heaved up the metal door revealing the space inside.

"Woah." Rogue beat him to it.

"Y' like?"

"Ah love!"

She went inside and cast a very appreciative eye over the sleek black motorcycle that sat in the garage, running a finger along the paintwork and across the leather seat.

"Had her since I was a teenager" he explained, watching Rogue lavish attention on the bike, "she still takes me home every year."

"Ah always had a thing for boys with motorbikes…"

She shot him a sultry look and he had to chuckle. He loved it when she was in one of her more playful moods.

"Ya know what," she said suddenly, turning back to properly face Remy who was still leaning against the wide brick entrance. "We should take her out someplace for tha day, like a lil roadtrip."

"Y' t' m'self fo' a whole day? Sounds like a tres bonne idea t' me. And where exactly did m' chérie have in mind?"

"Ah'm not too sure. Outta tha city though, somewhere a lil cooler."

He left his leaning post by the door and went to wrap his arms around her waist. "I t'ink I know a place. Tomorrow mornin'?"

She nodded and lent up to kiss him. She was looking forward to it already.

-

By 10 o'clock the next morning, Remy and Rogue were speeding along the highway on Remy's motorbike. Remy was loving the feeling of Rogue pressed up so close against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He worked out that if he sped up occasionally or sometimes took the corners a little carelessly; she would hold on tighter and press herself even closer to him. Oh yes, this was definitely the way to travel.

They were heading to a river just out of state. It would take them a while to drive to, but hopefully it would all be worth it once they finally got there. Part of the river was usually quite crowed, it was popular with families, especially this time of year, but that wasn't what Remy had in mind.

He passed the usual turning, the one that more or less everyone else used. Instead he kept on driving until he had passed another bend in the river, it would be more secluded there, more private.

Parking the bike, they started to walk towards the water, taking the cooler of food they had strapped tightly to the back of the motorbike with them. Trees hid the river so that it could not be seen from the road. It was the perfect spot.

Rogue dumped the cooler down on the grass by the waters edge and took off her jacket, throwing it down on the ground and letting the warm air drift over her skin.

"Hey Cajun, wanna go for a swim?" She asked him with a wink.

Without waiting for a reply, she pulled her shirt over her head. The rest of her clothes followed quickly and she walked into the river, leaving a gawping Remy standing on the shore.

"What's tha matter?" she called out to him. The river got much deeper in the middle and she soon found that she wasn't able to stand. "It ain't like Ah've never seen ya naked before and tha waters lovely."

He suddenly came to his senses and realised exactly what he was missing out on. Grinning, he stripped off, practically running towards the water and swimming out to her.

Grabbing her, he pulled her onto his lap as best he could; she was practically weightless in the water. Rogue ran her hand through his hair, which was already soaked, pushing it back behind his ears. He closed his eyes, loving the sensation, and loving it even more when he felt her lips softly press against his, teasing him.

Wickedly, he suddenly dunked them both under the water, eliciting a yelp from her. She hadn't been expecting that, it only made him laugh.

"Remy!"

"Oh chére, it was funny," he argued, pulling her into his arms again. She had little black smudges of mascara under her eyes where the water had made it run, he gently wiped them away with his thumb. She looked so fragile, with her wet hair falling loose around her shoulders and her make-up all washed away. All he wanted to do was protect her from all the bad things in the world and take care of her, not that she would let him. She had no idea how special she was to him.

"Rogue, I love you." He suddenly blurted out. He had absolutely no idea were that had come from, the words had just kind of spilled out of him. He meant it though, with every breath in his body.

There was a couple of second's worth of silence between them and all that could be heard was the quiet rustle of the leaves in the trees, coupled with the slow calming swish of the water around them. He was so tense that it felt more like hours or even days could have passed before he received an answer…

"Ah love ya too." She smiled. That took a little while to sink it, but when it finally did, Remy was elated. Pulling Rogue closer to him, he promptly began to smother her with kisses

"Ya sure picked a funny place ta tell me that," she laughed, breaking away and throwing her arms around his neck.

For once all he could do was laugh and agree and hold her close, happy that for once in his life, things were finally starting to look complete.

* * *

Sorry for yet another crappy chapter. The next one will be a bit better perhaps… 

Would you mind taking a second to Review? Go on…make an author happy!


	15. Something about bad news

Authors Note: Wait! What's that on the horizon? Is it? Could it be? A plot! ;-) 

**Xmengirlzrule:** is spring nearly here? Well thank goodness for that! Thanks very much for reviewing!

**Freak87:** well entertainment is what I'm going for I think, after all, its not exactly designed to make you think and re-evaluate your life or anything. If you go back to chapter four (I think) Remy's job is there, I was trying to find a legal alternative for "thief", it was hard…The anticlimax is coming, I'll tell you that much, but you do realise your about to be let down by an anticlimax don't you? Just a warning…

**Blacknight369:** ace, I'll look forward to that. Glad you like the chapter, ta for the review.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** haha, y'know what, I like you, I always like enthusiastic people. Well here's bit more for you, thanks for reviewing!

**Ishandahalf:** aww I feel for you ishy, you should have got them to bring you back a latte! Although I am starting to wonder just how caffeinated you need to be! I'm stuck inside too today too cuz I have flu. It sucks beyond belief; I have to stay home and drink icky lempsip. Yeah things can't stay that good forever, but I don't want to give away too much just yet, all in good time!

**GothikStrawberry:** haha, oh the dentist is never good! Thanks very much for reviewing.

**Lady Godiva:** I'm glad you liked it and I agree Remy wouldn't quite be the same without his bike! Thanks for the review.

**Queen Peacock:** I'm very glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Fifteen (Something about bad news)

The summer was fading and the autumn slowly creeping in. The very first leaves were beginning to fall and change colour on the trees and a chill starting to nip in the air. Rogue loved the autumn. She loved the colour and the vibrancy of it all. She didn't like the cold so much though, that part wasn't fun at all.

Piotr had decided to invite her and Remy round for dinner, and asked her to bring Kitty along too. Kitty had been thrilled; it was the kind of opportunity she had been waiting for for ages.

Dressed in a swishy black dress she walked along the city streets towards Remy's. It was on the way to Piotr's, so she was going there first, that way her and Remy could arrive together, fashionably late, and Kitty would get some time alone with her favourite Russian. It had all been perfectly planned.

Remy, as it turned out, was running bit late anyway and opened the door in a hurry, giving her a quick kiss and smudging her lipstick before rushing off to find his trench coat.

"Relax, we've got time," she soothed, grabbing his hand and stopping him in his tracks, pulling herself into his embrace. "Kitty wants us ta be late so she can have Piotr ta herself for a lil while."

"Poor Petey, he ain't gonna know what hit him…"

"Hey!" she slapped him in the chest, "that's mah friend ya talkin' about."

He laughed and was about to kiss her when the phone rang, cutting him off. He grumbled French profanities under his breath, why did it always have to ring at the most inappropriate moments? It better not be someone trying to sell him something…

"Hello?"

"Remy? Dat y' boy?" A think Cajun accent greeted him from the other end of the line. Remy recognized it immediately.

"Tante Mattie?" He was a little confused, his family hardly ever called.

"Fraid I got some bad news…"

Rogue just watched Remy as he talked on the phone. He had barely said anything since the conversation had started and his face had turned ashen white. Rogue was starting to get really worried about him; he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Ok, I'll come down as soon as I can den, t'anks fo' callin' me."

He put down the receiver blindly and missed. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Remy sugah, what's tha matter? Are ya ok?"

Nothing.

She made him sit on the sofa and then sat herself on the coffee table so she was facing him and tried to get him to talk to her, without much luck. He seemed to be in a deep state of shock.

"Remy, c'mon sugah, ya scarin' me."

After a very long pause, he finally choked out some words.

"Dat was m' Tante Mattie, callin' from back home…she was callin' t' tell me dat one o' my cousins, Emil, was killed last night. Car accident. She said he didn' stand a chance…"

"Oh gawd, Rem Ah'm so sorry."

"We grew up t'get'er, he was like a brot'er t' me…Merde Rogue, he was so young." He buried his head in his hands, despairing. Rogue leaned in and pressed her forehead against his, stroking his hair.

"So ya goin' home then?" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah," he mumbled into his palms, "as soon as I can, maybe t'morrow if I can straighten it out at work, his funerals in a few days time."

"Let me come with ya."

"Y' don't have t' chére."

"But Ah _want_ ta. Remy Ah love ya and Ah ain't gonna let ya go through this all by yaself."

He dragged his hands down his face. "T'anks chére."

"But first o' all Ah'm callin' Piotr, tell him we cant make it."

"Non chérie, y' should go, ain't no sense in us both missin' out."

"If ya want some time ta be alone, jus' say, but otherwise Ah'd rather stay wit' ya."

Honestly, he didn't know what he wanted; he didn't know what to do. His head was screaming a million things at him and he just wanted it all to go away, but he didn't know how.

"I don' know Rogue, I t'ink I need t' go fo' a walk or somethin', clear m' head."

Without another word, he took his trench coat and just left, leaving a bewildered and worried Rogue sitting on the coffee table. As the door slammed behind him she let out a deep breath, releasing all the tension that had built up within her body.

She picked up the phone, fingers dancing over the keys, typing out the number.

"Hello?" came the deep voice at the other end.

"Hi Piotr, its Rogue."

"Rogue! I was just wondering what had happened to you and Remy, our dinner is getting cold."

"Yeah, about that, Ah'm really sorry but Ah don't think we're gonna make it tonight…"

"Oh?"

"Remy's really not feelin' so great, so ya have a nice dinner with Kitty and Ah'll see ya'll some other time, ok?"

"I will pass on the message to Katya, I'm sure she will be very disappointed you cannot make it tonight." Rogue rolled her eyes, 'Ah'm sure she will' she thought sarcastically.

"Thanks, bye."

"Goodbye, I hope Remy's feeling better soon."

She hung up the phone before flinging herself down on the sofa. It was still warm; it smelt like him, it was comforting. She wondered where he had gone and if he was ok. The not knowing was driving her crazy, but all she could do was wait, he needed a little time.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He didn't know how long he had been mindlessly wandering the streets for and he didn't especially care. He was fairly sure he had been going in circles for at least the last hour or so, that fire hydrant certainly looked very familiar anyway…

He kept thinking about his cousin and how he should still be alive. Realistically, he knew there was nothing he could have done to prevented Emil's death, it had been an accident and he had been miles and miles away at the time, but he still felt terrible, like part of him was missing all of a sudden.

He kept thinking, suppose it had been Rogue in that car, or his father or brother, someone who was much, much closer to him. If it was hurting him that his cousin was gone, it would kill him if it had been someone like that, especially if it had been her, it didn't bear thinking about.

If only he _had_ been there, maybe there would have been something he could have done and none of this would have happened. Why did life have to be so unfair sometimes?

He thought it was about time he started to make his way home. He wasn't sure if Rogue was still at his apartment or if she had gone to Piotr's or if she had gone home or what. Part of him wanted her to still be there, wanting her comfort, but part of him wanted her to be gone, still needing time alone. He was so confused.

Quietly, he pushed open the door and saw her curled up in a little ball on his couch, fast asleep. Apparently she had tried to wait up for him and hadn't quite made it. He smiled to himself; she looked very cute curled up like that.

He took a soft wool blanket off his bed and carefully tucked it over her sleeping form, grateful that at least, through everything, he would have her.

* * *

Just as a side note, if you live in the UK (are there any UK readers out there?) and you listen to the radio you might know that "Music When the Lights Go Out" is the next single from the now sadly defunct Libertines, its all over the airwaves! And Pete Doherty's landed himself in jail again. Waster. We all know it's _all_ about Carl ;-) 

Ahem, but yes, anyway, please Review!


	16. Something about family

Authors Note: thank you very much for all the FAB reviews you all wrote me for that last chapter. No really, you all cheered me up tons; it's just been one of those weeks…

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau, Miss Ginny, GothikStrawberry:** a thousand apologies for shirking on my review responses this week. Tiredness plus migraine plus computer screen does not make for a happy me! Next chapter when I'm well again promise. Thank you all very much though, I really loved all your comments and you're all awesome!

**Ishandahalf:** haha, you're still there, working on your report (good luck with that), I'm still here feeling ill, so really nothings changed at all! I'm sorry I killed Emil, it had to be someone, and so in the end I had to draw straws, he was just unlucky. There might be an appearance from a certain swamp witch, would it be much of a trip without her? Who knows…But the main thing is, try not to lose sleep over her, she's just not worth it!

**Bant:** thank you very much, you're making me blush but you're lovely!

**Xmengirlzrule:** no, its really not…but perhaps Rogue can work some magic, hmm? Lets hope so, thanks for reviewing!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** I think I've written these "Remy's family" chapters quite badly, reading over it I seem to have put in quite a bit of comic relief…eek. Not good. I never was much good at writing the heavy stuff…

**NaijaStrawberrie:** thank you, I'm glad you liked it, ta for reviewing!

**Freak87:** well? Are you ready to be let down? Are you? Well are you! Just a hint… ;-)

**Psycho88:** woohoo, UK reader! A-Level art is hard because you have to do a lot of work for it, but if you enjoy it, then it doesn't seem like so much of a hassle. As long as you put in the time you'll do fine. I did Fine Art and History of Art in 6th form (I do photography now, but just as a hobby, I'm not planning to be the next Lee Miller), but art was my favourite, art students have the most fun ;-)

**DKFairy:** another UK reader! And a Libertines fan? Ace. The song is fab, but I'm not sure if its getting released properly or just getting radio play. Don't worry about not reviewing; I'm lazy about things like that too! But I'm glad you're liking the story so far, thanks for reviewing.

**Lovelylady:** I feel quite ashamed I've neglected the kiotr, maybe I'll write them their own story some day to make up for it. I'm really glad you like my story so much, I'm just worried you're going to be disappointed with it now…ooh. Thanks for reviewing, you live up to your name!

* * *

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Sixteen (Something about family)

It had been two days now and Remy's state of mind had not improved one bit. He was a wreck. Rogue had tried to help him as much as she could, but it was hard, he was so depressed, and other than just being there for him, she didn't really know what else to do. She had organised the flight to New Orleans though, figuring it was quicker and easier than driving all that way, and that's where they were headed right now.

Remy had barely said a word for the whole flight; he hadn't really felt like talking much. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to seeing his family, but not like this, not knowing poor Lapin wouldn't be there…

They weaved their way through arrivals, looking for a cab, still not saying a word. Every time Rogue tried to make some kind of conversation he would answer with one word and it would be unintentionally stopped in its tracks. She even began to wish he would go back to being a snake-charming letch like he had been when they had first met, anything would be better than this.

As the taxi drove through the bustling streets of the French Quarter Rogue was amazed that she could still remember things from when she had been here as a kid. The vibrance of the place still impressed her; she imagined it would be especially impressive around Mardi Gras. She stole a look at Remy whose gaze was completely transfixed out of the window, not paying an ounce of attention to anything else and lost deep in thought. She sighed and went back to her own window, she wished there was more she could do for him, some way to take the pain away.

Eventually the car pulled up outside an extremely impressive mansion, surrounded by a high wall and wrought iron gates. It was very striking, and completely unlike any place Rogue had ever been before, she wasn't sure she was even good enough to go through the gates. No wonder Remy was used to the finer things in life, it made her wonder what on earth he was doing with her.

After taking their luggage and paying the driver, Remy went up to a little metal speaker box by the gate and pressed the button, hearing a buzz resonate from deep inside the property. Looking up at a security camera above him, he gave a little wave and the gates opened.

They hadn't even got to the front door when LeBeau's began to pour out of the house to greet them. Remy came from a big family, she knew that much, and seemingly they had all come to stay this week to say their final farewell to Lapin.

"Remy! Y' made it!" an elderly man with greying hair rushed forward, giving Remy a firm hug, "how y' holdin' up son?"

Remy just nodded and then turned away. The older man breathed out heavily, and finally turned back to Rogue, a smile pasted back on his face.

"And y' must be Rogue," he took her by the hand and led her towards the group, "Remy told us a lot about y', I'm Jean-Luc, his father, dis is Tante Mattie, Henri, Mercy, Etienne, Theo…" he kept pointing and telling her names, it was very hard to take in. Finally, the last family member had been met and everyone looked expectantly at her, the whole group quiet.

"Its nahce ta meet ya all," she smiled weakly. She had only ever got to the meet-the-family stage once before, and it hadn't been on quite this scale, it was all a little overwhelming.

That seemed to make them happy though, and a collective "ahh!" rippled through the group.

"Y' right Mattie, she _does_ seem much nicer dan Bella," Jean-Luc said, not so subtly, to the woman standing next to him. Evidentially, the prospect of meeting Remy's new girlfriend had served as a nice distraction this week.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and turned to Remy, who was staring at his feet and looking more than a little worried by now. "And who exactly is Bella?"

"I'll explain _later_ chére."

"C'mon y' t', y' must be tired after y' flight, don' wanna keep y' standin' around in de driveway any longer." Tante Mattie interrupted, ushering them towards the door, the whole LeBeau clan following. Remy reached down and for the first time that day, took Rogue's hand in his.

"I'm sorry, dey can be a lil…overbearin' at times," he whispered gently into her ear, making her smile.

"Oh they're nothin' ya should meet mine…"

Inside, someone made tea and Rogue sat and chatted to Remy's sister-in-law, Mercy, whilst Remy went over some of the funeral arrangements with his brother and cousins. The mood was pretty sombre, Rogue got the impression that on a normal day, this house would be an awful lot louder than it was now.

"Ah should probably take our cases upstairs and unpack," Rogue said suddenly, remembering that they'd left their luggage in the hallway with the intent of unpacking once they'd relaxed a bit. Rogue felt sort of bad about just leaving it in everyone's way like that.

"O' course, y' can both go in Remy's old room, he can show y' de way." Mattie told her, still busy fussing over one of the younger family members.

As soon as the door shut behind her and Remy, Rogue could hear furtive whispers coming from within. Obviously they were hot gossip, well for today at least…Remy, who was feeling a little better now, not to mention a little more affectionate, wound his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"T'ank y' mon amore."

"For what?"

"Survivin' de LeBeau experience."

"Well so far, it really ain't been too bad."

"Oh y' say dat now chérie."

He let her go and they took the cases upstairs to what was formally Remy's bedroom. Rogue was almost surprised there were no swimwear posters on the walls or something, given the previous occupant, just the deep red paint and a few pictures of motorbikes.

"So…" she dumped her bag down and spun around to face him now that the door was shut. "Do Ah get ta find out who tha mysterious Bella is now?"

Remy took a deep breath before starting. He knew he should have told her about Belle before someone else let it slip, it wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to.

"She was m' first serious girlfriend chére, m' first girlfriend full stop really. We were engaged, but I found out she was cheatin' on me…we were t' young fo' all dat marriage crap really, barely outta our teens. Never had anot'er serious relationship until I met y' chérie, Belle broke m' heart dat bad I swore I never wanted t' do it all again..."

He looked so downright miserable having to talk about her, Rogue felt like a monster for just having brought her up, but all the same, she was glad she knew. She picked her way around the suitcases on the floor and pressed her body against his, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"She didn't know what a good thing she threw away sugah, and for that Ah'm grateful." She comforted. "Besides we all got our skeletons, an' its not like we ever had tha past relationship talk, so Ah cant be mad at ya or anythin' for not bringin' her up."

"Dat makes it sound like y' got somet'in y' rat'er not bring up huh chére."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Damn her Cajun and his little mind games. She pulled away from him and ran a hand through her hair, pushing stray white strands away from her face before flopping down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Go on, spill." He collapsed down on his back next to her.

"Joe, two years ago. He was real big on tha whole commitment thing, tried to make me sell up and move ta tha suburbs. Ah've never really been tha white picket fence type, so Ah left. He took it pretty badly though, started followin' me around, leavin' me all these threatenin' abusive messages…In the end Kitty convinced me ta take out a restrainin' order…

"Well I gotta say, I'm pleased about Kitty's intervention, he sounds like a psychopath."

"Yeah, Ah hate ta think what mite o' happened if Ah'd actually gotten more serious than Ah already was with him…"

"What happened t' him after dat?"

"Ah really have no idea, Ah'm not sure Ah wanna know ta be honest. For months after he left Ah couldn't face tha idea o' another big relationship, so Ah never stayed with anyone for more than a week. Ah hated it so much, sometimes Ah would never even know their name, Ah'm never goin' back ta that."

"Y' never have t' chérie, I'm here f' good now, hmm?" She nervously smiled a little before shifting the attention away from her.

"So anyway, what became o' Bella?"

"Oh she's probably still knockin' around here somewhere, might even turn up at de funeral…can't imagine she'd be pleased t' see me…"

"Well," Rogue started, moving into the crook of his arm, taking his hand and lacing his fingers with her own and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Ah promise ta protect ya from tha big, bad Bella."

"Merci chére." He gathered her closer, kissing the top of her head as she lay as against his chest. Suddenly, he was very glad that she had come with him after all.

* * *

So there you go, the anticlimactic secrets of Rogue! 

But it doesn't end there, oh no! I've still got more fizz than a bottle of tizer…Well I will do if you REVIEW! anyway… ;-)


	17. Something about confrontation

Authors Note: yeah sorry this took a little longer than usual to post up, but its here now so hopefully that will make at least one person happy, maybe more if I'm lucky! I hope you've all had good weekends, mines been fab! 

**Freak87:** hehe, I was preparing for you to scream at me I honestly was! Yeah, considering there was 16 chapters worth of build up, I didn't presume there would be anything there that y'all wouldn't have already guessed, but isn't it nice to have it in black and white?

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** I'm glad you liked it, and don't worry, that all made perfect sense. Cheers for the review!

**Lady Godiva:** well someone's gotta keep Belle in check, can you imagine what she'd be like otherwise? I'm shuddering at the thought. Yeah Joe's a bit of a psycho, but it was a while ago and he's also got a restraining order that should keep him nice and quiet!

**Psycho88:** I've noticed a few people's accounts have been shut down recently, something dodgy's going on…Fine art and regular art are the same, just one sounds a bit more pretentious, but don't worry about it. Thanks for the review,

**GothikStrawberry:** thank you, I've been wearing my dark glasses all week and steering clear of screens, so I'm feeling a lot better now! Thanks very much for the review.

**Xmengirlzrule:** ah well, thanks very much for reviewing so early in the morning!

**Ishandahalf:** ishy, I've got three words for you…MOZ THE MUSICAL! Oh yeah baby. I meant to tell you this last week, though you probably already know, but oh wow! I just really hope it doesn't turn out horribly embarrassing to watch…but frankly, give me a load of Smiths songs and I'm happy either way. I wonder who will play Morrissey himself? But moving on! Thank you for not storming off in a Belle/Joe induced outrage, but don't worry about Joe, restraining order remember! Hehe, I sure took care of him…

**Abril4:** haha, Remy style! That really shouldn't have made me laugh as much as it did…thanks for reviewing.

**Lovelylady:** I'm very glad you still like it, sorry I was a bit hard on Emil, I think maybe some kind of support group needs to be set up! Thanks very much for reviewing.

**Untouchablegoth:** cheers for the lovely comments, I'm glad you seem to be liking it so far! Thanks very much for reviewing.

**NaijaStrawberrie:** they're the same person. Lapin is Emil's nickname. I don't think its ever been brought up in evolution, but it has in the comics. I can see why confusion might arise... Ta for reviewing.

**Bant:** gotta love that enthusiasm, ace. Well here's a bit more for you, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review!

**Dannonspring:** ah thank you very much for the lovely review, it seems like you're well on you're way to writing your own story there! I hope you enjoy the rest.

* * *

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Seventeen (Something about confrontation)

The weather on the day of the funeral was miserable, it seemed to match everybody's mood. Above them, the sky was the colour of slate and a light drizzle covered everything, the kind of rain that seems to go on forever.

Family and friends, dressed in black, stood in the churchyard, holding umbrellas to protect them from the shower. It was a very sombre affair, all was quiet save for the priest and the gentle sounds of crying from the mourners. Remy, along with his brother and some of his cousins, had been responsible for carrying the coffin and now the plain wooden casket that bore Emil's name, date of birth and death, dates that were far too close together, stood surrounded by flowers with water collecting delicately on their petals, there for everyone to see.

Rogue gripped Remy's hand. His face was stony, jaw set, giving away nothing. His eyes were the only things that betrayed him. Together they watched as the casket was lowered gently into the ground and earth placed on top. Lapin had found his final resting place.

People started to leave, the weather putting them off staying longer, but Remy stayed where he was, just staring at the grave, Rogue still with him. Eventually, even the other LeBeau's began to start walking back towards their cars…

When the crowd of mourners opposite them had thinned, Rogue noticed that one still remained, and she seemed far more interested in Remy than anything else. She was certainly striking, with her neat blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, all dressed up in a smart black suit and stiletto heels, but there was something oddly disturbing about her being there. Eventually, Remy dragged his eyes upwards, only to nearly have a heart attack at what he saw.

"Belle?"

"Oui cher, y' didn' t'ink I wasn't gonna let dis visit pass me by did y'? 'Specially when I heard y' had a river rat in tow…" She sneered.

Remy's eyes flashed dangerously. "What d'ya want?" he was holding Rogue's hand so tightly now it was beginning to hurt.

"What makes y' t'ink I want somet'in'? I can come t' de funeral of an ami can't I?"

Rogue looked between the two. Remy looked as if he was about to do something he would probably later regret and Belle was obviously enjoying winding him up immensely.

"Look," she interjected, trying to keep peace. "Maybe ya should jus' leave, today ain't been easy and now ain't tha time nor tha place."

"And y' are?" Belle asked her witheringly.

"Tha river rat." Rogue retorted. Bella just scoffed and then talked right through her.

"Y've really lowered y' standards Remy, have t' say I'm surprised…"

Belle had really crossed a line this time and as Remy clenched his fists in anger, Rogue slid her arm through his and started to forcibly lead him away from the graveyard.

"C'mon sugah, she ain't worth it, just let it go…"

They started to make their way back towards the car they had borrowed for the day, walking quickly to make the distance seem shorter, anything to get away from that woman faster. Remy threw a look back over his shoulder as they left. She was still there, her icy blue eyes fixed, watching them…

He hadn't seen her in years and frankly, he had had no desire to. She had picked the most inappropriate day to show up and start being all confrontational, that was just Belle all over, she never could stand not being the centre of attention, it wasn't in her nature to ever be ignored.

In truth, he still wasn't exactly certain why she had come today; her and Emil had been friends he supposed, but not really the closest. He certainly didn't know what she had wanted from him…he guessed it was just to see Rogue, after all, Rogue was her only other kind of competition. Either way, he hoped he never saw her again, that chapter in his life was most definitely closed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

That evening, the whole LeBeau family, plus guests, all had dinner together at home. It was a goodbye meal in more ways than one, mainly for Emil and also partly for a few people who were leaving for home the next day, including Remy and Rogue who were flying back to New York.

"I'm so glad Remy's finally decided t' settle down…" Tante Mattie started, making Remy embarrassed. It wasn't the first time she had started this thread of conversation, but now it was in front of _everyone_.

"I was so worried about him after Belle, always chasin' skirts, a new fille every day…" She stopped briefly to take a sip of her drink, before she just carried right on through. Seeing Remy start to turn pink made Rogue laugh, she gave him a sly nudge in the chest, trying to be discreet about it at the same time.

"But now he's found himself a _nice_ girl, so I can stop frettin'. Henri found a nice girl, and now so has Remy, y' both makin' y' Tante so happy! I suppose we'll all be hearin' weddin' bells soon, non?"

Rogue suddenly choked on her wine.

"Y' alright dere chére?" Remy looked a little alarmed as he reached over and patted her on the back.

"Yeah, Ah'm just fine." Rogue spluttered out. Wedding bells! Who had ever said anything about getting married!

"Oui, should I buy a hat?" Mercy piped up, turning the conversation back to what now seemed to be Rogue and Remy's impending nuptials…

"I think mebbe it's a lil early fo' dat," Remy told her, still rubbing broad circles on his girlfriends back. There was visible disappointment all around the table.

"Well dere ain't no time like de present," Jean-Luc offered, "And I'd love t' have y' in de family Rogue."

Rogue smiled weakly. It felt like she was being suffocated. She didn't want to offend Remy or his family, but she didn't have any plans to marry anyone. It just wasn't something she could ever see herself doing. It all just reminded her of the last big relationship commitment she had nearly made, and how very badly that had all gone. She wasn't prepared to set herself up for it again.

"Mebbe we talk about something else for a bit hmm?" Remy asked sternly, quickly downing the contents of his wine glass. He should have known letting his family loose on his girlfriend would be a bad move.

"Fine, I'm just sayin' is all…might be nice t' have some grandchildren some day t'…" Now it was Henri and Mercy's turn to start looking nervous and shift uncomfortably in their seats…

Rogue was amazed that, over the course of one meal, it seemed like her entire future had pretty much been planned for her. She very much hoped they would both forget this entire evening by the flight home tomorrow.

"I'm sorry." A smoky voice whispered in her ear, breath tickling her neck. Never had she longed to be back in New York quite so much.

* * *

The second half of this chapter was so much fun to write! The first half, not so much…. 

But anyway, please Review! don't be shy…


	18. Something about a difference of opinion

Authors Note: oh it took a lot of will power to get a chapter up for you this week, all I feel like doing is watching endless repeats of Black Books and sleeping, but I la la loved all the reviews you sent me, you're all officially ACE. 

**Xmengirlzrule:** ah well, its not nice being put on the spot like that, especially when its something you don't wanna do! And everyone should hate Bella, she's evil. Cheers for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** you'll have to wait and see, but it'll all become clear soon! Promise. Thanks very much for the review.

**Abril4:** you'll soon see what's going to happen, I'm trying not to give too much away in my review notes and things. And they're my favourite couple too, don't fret.

**Bant:** ooh I hadn't actually considered it feeling like two different chapters, I might have to go back and have a look now. Ah, maybe tomorrow, I'm not in the mood for major writing tasks right now! Cheers for the review hon.

**Craaaaazy:** ooh hello! That's quite a good idea, lets all go and strangle Belle! Things would be so much easier that way, heh heh heh…

**GothikStrawberry:** pleasure, I liked your little fic. Yeah families have a wonderful way of bringing up inappropriate things at inappropriate moments, y' gotta love them for it really, cheers for reviewing

**Sweety8587:** well who knows what's to come hmm…glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**Lovelylady:** would you be annoyed if I told you there weren't many chapters left? Maybe I will write a story with some little Remy's and Rogue's in it one day, I think that would be rather cute! Thanks for the review

**Freak87:** hehe, yeah I guess it would be a little odd. Don't worry, it did actually take me ages to do, there was no pleasure there! I'm glad you found the family bits funny though, I wanted a bit of comic relief to stop it all form getting to heavy, families are quite perfect for that!

**Miss Ginny:** I think you missed a sentence out there, I got a bit confused! Either way, you'll find out if Rogue survived right now! Cheers for the review

**Ishandahalf:** are you sufficiently well informed about the musical of Moz now? Fab fab fab! Should be an experience anyway. I'm dead excited by the start of your new fic by the way, it's like the summer all over again! Yeah. And I'm glad you heart Remy's family (and huckabee's too?), cos I'm rather fond of them myself! Although once again, I'm sorry about Emil, but he's only dead in writing and you can have him all to yourself! He can be your Joey Ramone...

**Queen Peacock:** glad you liked it, ta for reviewing!

**Lady Godiva:** ah well ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies, yada yada yada, hehe.

**Dannonspring:** haha, cheers, not so sure about that epilogue though

**Epona04:** bless, don't worry about it hon. I didn't really think too much about the thieves and assassins when I wrote this, cuz technically, Remy isn't a thief, so it might be hard to explain. I'm very glad you enjoyed it though!

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Eighteen (Something about a difference of opinion)

"So, how was your trip down south?" Kitty asked without looking up. She was curled up on the couch in Rogue apartment, balancing a glass of juice in one hand and a magazine in the other. Rogue had only been back a day or so, and she hadn't seen Remy since then…

"It was…interestin'…" Rogue flopped down on the other end. Enticed by the wording, Kitty put down her magazine.

"Interesting good or interesting bad?"

"Bad."

"Ouch."

Now Rogue really did have Kitty's full attention, she would never be one to miss out on gossip…

"Go on then, like, tell me what happened…" She told her friend, in the most comforting voice she could.

"Well it wasn't goin' too badly until our last nahte there, and then over dinner, his family suddenly start bringin' up all this stuff about weddin's, hintin' that me an' Remy should be gettin' married soon…"

"Jeez, I like, totally don't blame you. If my boyfriends parents suddenly started fitting me for a wedding dress, I'd like, freak out too, and I actually want to get married some day!"

"It was all just so awkward!" Rogue ran a hand through her hair in complete exasperation. "And Ah'm not gonna let this turn inta another Joe fiasco…"

Kitty carefully put down her glass, scooted up alongside her friend and gave her a hug. The whole situation with Joe had been terrible, and even now she knew Rogue was still worried he might still turn up some day. She hoped that for everyone's sake that creep never showed up again…

"Rogue, Remy is nothing like Joe and just 'cos you had, like, one bad experience doesn't mean you should let it, like, scar you for life."

"Yeah Ah know, but Ah still don't wanna get married. Ah love Remy Ah really do, but it just seems like too much too soon, ya know? Besides, Ah've never really seen mahself as tha marryin' kind."

"Now why does that like, totally not surprise me?"

o-o-o-o-o-

Across town, a very similar conversation was taking place in the small bar that Remy often seemed to find himself frequenting. He sat quietly in the corner with Piotr. John, their other drinking buddy hadn't made it tonight and for that Remy was thankful, he wanted to be able to have a conversation with someone with an attention span that lasted for more than five seconds…

"Y' ever t'ink much about marriage Petey?" he suddenly asked in all seriousness, staring down into the bottom of his glass. The question took Piotr by surprise, especially considering who was asking it…

"Well I sometimes think I would _one day_ like to get married. Why are you asking?" He raised an eyebrow. Remy was acting very strangely tonight.

"My family jus' started bringin' up de whole marriage t'ing whilst we were stayin', and it kinda got me t'inkin' is all…"

A moment or twos silence passed before the penny finally dropped. "You want to marry Rogue?"

"I t'ink I might…"

Piotr suddenly felt a strong desire to down the rest of his drink. Remy Lebeau, New York City's most notorious lady-killer had finally decided that he wanted to get married. Really, it beggared belief; it was almost like the end of an era. Eventually though, once the initial shock had worn off, Piotr came too and his face broke into a grin.

"Well then my friend, I think you should, and congratulations." He slapped him on the back.

"Gotta convince her it's a good idea first mon ami, in some ways she's more o' a commitment phobe den I am." Now Remy just looked depressed. He was starting to think that perhaps relationships weren't good for the health…

"She loves you, yes?"

Remy nodded, eyes still firmly in his whisky.

"And you love her?"

"More dan y'll ever know."

"Well then, you need to decide whether you want to take the risk and ask her, or just keep doing what your doing now and never go anywhere. For all you know she might feel the same way…"

Remy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow

"Yes," Piotr carried on, "I know what she's like…"

Remy laughed, finishing his drink before starting to put his trench coat on, ready to leave.

"Wouldn't have her any ot'er way dough."

o-o-o-o-o-

A couple of days later, Rogue and Remy met for breakfast in a little café on the upper west side. It was just late enough in the day for most of the rush to have subsided and the Southerners could sit in peace and just talk quietly.

Thanks to Piotr's advice, Remy had decided that now would be a good time to start testing the water and maybe bring up marriage again. Rogue, meanwhile, was trying very very hard to forget that the original marriage conversation had ever happened…

"So," Remy, taking a sip of his coffee and breaking the ice. "I was jus' thinkin' its Henri' and Mercy's weddin' anniversary next month…"

"That's nice, ya gonna send them a card or somethin'?"

"Its good isn't it? Dat some people can make it work like dat, be happy…" he carried right on with his train of thought, almost completely ignoring her comment.

"Yeah…" He was acting really strangely. Rogue decided it was probably best to put it down to stress over the funeral and staying with his family, but still, it was kind of creepy…

"Maybe it just goes t' show dat when people are made fo' each other, dey should jus' take de next step an' make de commitment, like Henri and Mercy did."

Rogue suddenly felt her stomach drop. He couldn't be? Could he? Was he really bringing up weddings after the whole embarrassing conversation with his family? She didn't even want to think about it.

"Remy, are ya alright?"

"Never better chére. I jus' got t' t'inkin' about de future an' t'ings de ot'er day is all. Some of de stuff dats happened recently really makes y' t'ink non?"

"Yeah Ah guess so," she said pensively, still not entirely sure where he was going with this.

He reached over and took her hand in his across the table. Rogue knew what that meant, it meant he was being serious now rather than just playing around. The situation was looking even more worrying.

"I was jus' t'inkin' dat some o' de t'ings my family said, not all o' dem, jus' some, made a lot o' sense…"

"What are ya tryin' ta say Rem?"

"Jus' dat I can't see my life wit'out y' chére, I don't want t' either. I'd be honoured if y' would marry me someday."

Rogue felt her chest go tight. What could she do though? Why did he have to put her in this position?

"Maybe we should talk about this this evening ok?" she pushed his hand away, leaving the Cajun looking heartbroken. Quietly she got out of her seat and slung her bag back onto her shoulder.

"Ah'll see ya later," she lent down and gave him a quick kiss goodbye, but before she could leave, Remy grabbed her hands.

"I love y' Rogue."

"Ah love ya too," she answered, but somehow the words felt hollow and empty.

Now she just felt a little distracted and panicky, unnerved even. Leaving the café she walked quickly down the road, nearly running. She felt like she was trapped, drowning almost, she had to get out, go somewhere she couldn't be found; it was the only thing to do.

Picking up the pace, she ran down the sidewalk. She had to make her escape.

* * *

Reviews please! I'm awaiting the hate mail from this one… 


	19. Something about searching

Authors Note: this chapter is why I ended up naming the story **Music When The Lights Go Out**. I've actually re-written part of it very recently (to make it less confusing, pretentious and generally embarrassing), so if bits seem a bit disjointed, that's probably why. But it might be a nice idea to put it on now if you've got it to hand… 

**Ishandahalf:** I don't think the lovely Morrissey will neglect his biggest Canadian fan! Maybe his musical will tour the world, Moz for all! I imagined you sounding like some mafia kingpin when I read the first line of your review. Brilliant! It's actually quite a satisfying feeling to know I've got you "dying for more" hehehe, oh well you've got me dying for more of yours, so its like one big circle! Mwha. We'll have to trade off.

**Xmengirlzrule:** did I write a cliffhanger? I've never managed one of them before! The elusive cliffhanger…cheers for reviewing, here's the next chapter.

**Freak87:** I do like the way you keep putting "secret" in inverted commas like that, makes me laugh. In response to your Joe question, he was so much in the past, I think it would really be quite odd if he were to suddenly turn up after all this time, complete with restraining order. Belle was there because of location but Joe doesn't have that advantage. I could go on but I won't that's my bit done!

**Lady Godiva:** I knew I would get one "what did you do!" hehe, I was just waiting for it! Oh well you'll see where I'm taking it, promise. Cheers for reviewing!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** haha, I loved your review, it made me laugh so much! Glad you liked the chapter, thank you for reviewing it for me!

**GothikStrawberry:** oh you'll see, it might come as a surprise even. I was in such a weird mood when I wrote this chapter…Oh you'll see in a minute! Ta for the review!

**Sweety8587: **oh I've nearly always got my head in the clouds, I don't have a clue what's going on ;-) But give it time grasshopper, you'll see…

**Untouchablegoth:** thank you so much for your review, I think it was one of the loveliest I have ever received. Unfortunately, this story is coming to a close now, so there's not really time to touch on the things you mentioned, but you never know, maybe in the future. Thank you again.

**Craaaaazy:** ahh not the angry capps! I'm going to have to hide aren't I? Hehe. You'll see what's going to happen, just scroll down! Thanks for reviewing.

**Abril4:** don't worry, you'll find out in a moment! Cheers for reviewing.

**Dannonspring:** eek. Angry caps again. Sit tight and you'll find out what's going on! Cheers for the review.

* * *

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Nineteen (Something about searching)

_-**Music when the lights go out. Love goes cold in the shades of doubt, the strange face in my mind is all too clear. Music when the lights come on. The girl I thought I knew has gone, and with her my heart it disappeared…**-_The Libertines

After he had been so suddenly ditched by Rogue, Remy had gone back to his office, but his mind was now so pre-occupied he couldn't do anything more productive than just sit in his chair, staring at the wall, replaying what had happened over and over again in his head.

He knew he had put a lot on the line by saying to her what he had, maybe it was a risk he shouldn't have taken but maybe it was necessary, otherwise how were they ever going to get anywhere? At least now she knew exactly how he felt, he just needed to be patient and wait for her answer. That was if the waiting didn't kill him first.

There was a quiet knock and Ororo put her head around the door, checking to see he wasn't busy before she let herself in.

"Are you alright? You've just been sitting in here for a very long time now…" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he let out a deep breath, releasing all the tension that had built up in his muscles. "Just a lil girl trouble."

"Oh…" Ororo was interested now. She shut the door behind her and made herself comfortable in the chair on the other side of the desk. "This would be with this Rogue girl you've been so madly in love with for all these months…"

"Yep, dats de one."

"From the way you talk about her I thought she could do no wrong…what happened?"

"I might o' said dat I wanna get married…"

"And…"

"She still hasn't given me an answer." Remy ran his hands down his face and leaned back heavily in his chair. All of this was driving him crazy, it was a bit like the start of their relationship all over again.

"Oh dear." Ororo commented, bluntly. "Well if you both want different things, at least you know sooner rather than later."

"Non, I don't wanna lose her."

Ororo had never met Rogue, she had seen her but they had never had never had a proper conversation. Although she had put up with Remy's reckless habits regarding woman in the past, him sitting here moping for hours about this was not something she thought was a good idea. More than anything, it was bad for business.

"Remy, I know this sounds harsh, but maybe you need to find someone who _does_ want what you do."

"But dey wont be her…" he slumped down on his desk, burying his head in his arms. He knew he was right. He would never find anyone quite like her again, with all her little quirks and idiosyncrasies that just made her, her. Just the way her lips were like velvet and her kisses were as sweet as honey, and the way she felt when he held her in his arms that made him convinced she had been created just for him.

"Remy you're my friend and I want you to be happy, but don't just keep chasing Rogue if its never going to happen."

"Well I gotta try, don't wanna give up yet. Y' know what I'm like, ever de optimist." Remy picked himself up out of his chair and headed for the door.

"And this might well be the one that finishes him off…" Ororo muttered under her breath as the door shut behind Remy, leaving her in the office by herself…

o-o-o-o-o-

Remy felt all edgy and jittery now, like he had just drunk gallons of really strong coffee. He needed to find Rogue, and the sooner the better. Quickly he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialling her number like a pro…but there was no answer.

Perplexed, he tried the gallery, but there was no answer there either. He even tried her apartment, but there was still no reply, it was like Rogue had just vanished. At a loss, he decided to go home and see if she had gone to his place instead, or at least he could think about what he could do there.

As soon as he got to his front door he knew something was wrong. For a start, it wasn't double-locked like he had left it this morning…his heart leapt, that meant she must have been here, maybe she was still here now!

Quickly he threw open the door, hoping he would find her sitting on the sofa, watching TV and waiting for him to come back so they could talk about earlier. But the room was still an empty, Rogue had been and gone and now a crestfallen Remy stood in the doorway.

It looked like she had left something for him on the coffee table though. Frowning, he went over to see what it was. It was his spare key, well, Rogue's key… Remy picked it up, now he didn't know what to think but right now, this had to be one of the worst signs he could have gotten. Folded over next to where the key had been, there was a little slip of paper, a note she had left for him. Eagerly he unfolded it, hoping it would shed some light on the situation.

_Remy, _

_I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stay any longer. Please forgive me._

_Rogue. _

She had left him.

Distraught, he crumpled up the paper and dejectedly fell onto the sofa, bitterly sobbing for the loss of the only good thing that had ever happened to him. He had been so hopeful that things would work out only an hour beforehand, and now everything was gone. Trying to pull himself together, he resolved he would find her, win her back whatever it took, he couldn't admit defeat, he just wouldn't let himself.

He knew he should be getting out there and trying to find her but he needed a moment to himself. He had had his heart broken before, by Belle, but it hadn't hurt this badly. Rogue didn't want to marry him; she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. Maybe she didn't love him at all anymore. If that were true he didn't think his heart could take it.

That was it; he couldn't stand this any longer. He needed to find her, he needed to find her now and he knew of only one person who might know where she was…

"Kitty!" Remy yelled up at the closed window of a high up apartment. Remy hoped he had got the right place, he had only been here once before…Finally, one of the windows in the row was pulled open and a familiar pony-tailed brunette stuck her head out and looked down to the sidewalk below.

"Would you please stop yelling?" she hissed. "My neighbours are gonna get like, totally mad at me!"

"Sorry! Jus' please, I need t' find Rogue, is she wit' y'?" he pleaded.

"No, I saw her earlier, but she like, left."

"Where? Please, y' gotta help me."

"I'm sorry to say this Remy, but I don't think she wants to be found…" Kitty tried to break it gently, but it was hard.

"Whatever's wrong, we can work it out, but not unless I can talk t' her. Please Kitty, I'm beggin' y'."

Kitty looked at him pityingly. When Rogue had turned up earlier, she hadn't fully understood the explanation she had given for leaving Remy. Other than Rogue's complete fear of any commitment other than what she had now, Kitty could see one either. Now she found herself stuck in the middle and she wasn't sure what to do.

"The thing is Remy," she said finally, "I don't think Rogue's planning to be back for a while, she left all her keys with me and asked me to collect her mail for her…"

Remy was starting to get worried, that all sounded quite ominous and knowing Rogue, she could have well gone and done something crazy.

"Please Kitty!" he actually got down on his knees on the pavement and clasped his hands together, the last actions of a desperate man. Sighing deeply and feeling sorry for him, Kitty finally gave in.

"Fine! But I don't think your like, gonna be able to get to her. She's gone to London."

* * *

And so that is how I managed to base a whole story around about half a line from a song. It was about a million billion times worse before the re-write, believe me. 

Anyway, the next chapter is the last one so please please please Review!


	20. Something about the end

Authors Note: well this is the end. It was quite fun writing about the city I live in, (the London thing is partly whimsy, partly thanks to watching too much NYLON) I do love it so, though it's a surprisingly hard thing to do, I hope this doesn't sound too much like a travel guide. Anyway, I know this is a weak ending to a weak story, but here goes, I hope you like it anyway. 

**Ishandahalf:** I suppose I have got a bit of a track record haven't I? Well I might just surprise you this time mightn't I? Or I might not! You'll have to read and see. Yeah, my neck o' the woods…Well I was in South Bank you see (under the pretence of actually doing a bit of work), and I thought, "well why not!" so I wrote it in. There's a bit of the nylon influence there, as stated back in chp.1. Man, that show was frustrating. Thank you very much for reviewing all my chapters lovely ishy, keep on going with all your stories and keep listening to The Smiths!

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** stupid Joe indeed. Well you're about to see where they end up and what happens to them, and then its goodbye from me. Thanks very much for all your reviews over the chapters!

**Freak87:** haha, well your work sounds like a lot of fun! Yeah Remy is a bit desperate, a man possessed, if you will. Did I actually write that it? It seems awfully familiar…I like your loophole! I wish I'd thought of that, I could have kept the story going a little longer if I had. Ho hum. I'm quite pleased to be done with it now in a way anyhow. Thanks very much for your super reviewing of chapters, you are ace.

**Sweety8587:** Sven? What? I want to say "…Goran Eriksson." But I'm not sure that's what you're getting at! Cheers for all your reviews!

**Untouchablegoth:** "I'm English and as such I crave disappointment, in fact I actively seek it out." Bill Bailey, genius… there's even less chapters left than you imagined, cuz this is it! Finito! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you aren't too disappointed by the end!

**GothikStrawberry:** ah you'll just have to wait and find out, I just hope its not too much of a let down, eek! Thanks for reviewing hon.

**Xmengirlzrule:** you were my first ever 200th reviewer! Thank you! I'm gonna refer you to ishandahalf's review response for the "why?" section of your review, its so much easier than typing it out again! Cheers for reviewing.

**Craaaaazy:** ahh would you be a Londoner too then? North, south, east or west? Lets start a club! Thanks for reviewing.

**Simba317:** well its lovely to see you now! I'm glad you like my silly little stories, I'm always very pleased when someone does. I hope you like this last chapter, thanks very much for reviewing for me.

**Lovelylady:** haha, well I'm glad someone thinks so! Hope you enjoy this last chapter, thanks very much for all your reviews.

**Dannonspring:** haha, yep, she's with me and all my other slightly eccentric British compadres. Well we are a bit famed for it I guess…that and the rain and the tea. Haha, cheers for reviewing.

**Jade:** hehe, well you'll find out in a second! Thanks for the review.

* * *

Music When The Lights Go Out  
Chapter Twenty (Something about the end)

Rogue sat on one of the black covered benches by the waterfront (1), staring out over the murky river, smoking a cigarette. She hadn't smoked since she was a teenager but right now she felt the craving kicking in again. It had gone dark ages ago, but she didn't care. It was cold too, but at least none of that infamous London rain had shown itself yet. She had just wanted to sit outside and clear her head.

On a whim, she had withdrawn a lot of her savings and bought a last minute plane ticket to England. She had always wanted to come to this part of the world; she had just never thought it would be under these kinds of circumstances.

She had spent the best part of the day just exploring. She had found a place to stay and then just wasted the day wandering the streets before she had wound up here, at an art gallery. She supposed that was a little ironic.

An icy wind blew in off the water. Rogue shivered and took another drag on her cigarette before pulling her jacket around her. She would give a lot for a hot drink right about now, but she didn't feel like moving much. She was happy here for now…

o-o-o-o-o-

Remy decided that this was probably one of the most reckless things he had ever done in his entire life. As soon as Kitty had told him told him where Rogue had gone, he had got a taxi straight to the airport and told them to give him any available seat for the next flight to London. Unfortunately the only one left had been a very expensive one…

He had nothing with him other than the clothes on his back and the money in his pocket, but he didn't care, he was determined to find her. Only problem was, this was a big city and he had no idea where to begin, she could be anywhere by now, he was going to have to do this by trial and error and as quickly as possible.

Maybe she was sightseeing, after all, this was her first trip to London, she would probably want to see everything first. He went to Trafalgar Square, Covent Garden, the London Eye…but he as much as he searched and shouted into the dimming light, he couldn't see anyone that looked like her anywhere.

Now it late and he was strongly contemplating giving up. He had ended up outside St. Paul's Cathedral, he thought it was a long shot, but worth a try none the less. Slowly, he walked across the river towards a huge old brick power station, standing out amongst the other city buildings. Illuminated by the orange glow of the streetlights, he could just make out a figure sitting back a bit from the waterfront, a woman, her hair blowing gently in the wind and the closer he got, the whiter the front of her hair seemed to look…

Quietly, sticking to the shadows, he watched her. She was smoking-and after everything she had said to him! She looked melancholy and lost in her own thoughts, but he desperately needed to talk to her, and now was as good a time as any…

"Well chére, aren't y' de hypocrite?"

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head in the direction of the voice, sending auburn and white waves flying around her. She didn't have to look, she already knew who it was and she had a damn good idea who had told him where to find her.

"After de lecture y' gave me about smokin', an' now y' de one lightin' up…" He was only a few yards away from her and grinning. She hadn't even heard him sneak up. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she threw the half smoked cigarette down and ground it into the concrete.

"How did ya find me?" She asked, not looking at him, just staring out straight ahead to the lights on the other side of the Thames.

"Kitty at first, den just pure luck." He walked down a little further and went to lean against the railing by the water opposite Rogue.

"Ya shouldn't o' come…"

"Shouldn't I? So I should have jus' let y' throw away everyt'in' we got, jus' 'cos we don' see eye t' eye on somet'in'."

"Ya could have at least waited until Ah came home, all Ah wanted was some time ta mahself."

"But when's dat gonna be huh chére? It's a one hell o' a habit y' got dere, jus' runnin' away when t'ings get tough."

"This ain't runnin' away, jus' tryin' ta take back some control."

The conversation was getting louder and more heated. Luckily it was late, and there weren't _too _many people around to hear but the ones who could were stopping to stare. Both Remy and Rogue had pretty fiery tempers and the two of them together were becoming just explosive.

"Control? What d' y' mean, control?" He was puzzled, he wording was strange and now he was more confused than he had been before.

"It's like ya plannin' mah life for me! Ah don't want ta get married, why can't ya just accept that! Before Ah know it Ah'll be married with kids, livin' in tha sticks and Ah'll have had ta give up everythin' Ah worked so hard for, just like Joe was tryin' ta make me do…"

"Y' should know me well enough by now t' know I would _never_ force y' t' give up de t'ings y' passionate about, dere part o' what make y' y', part o' what I fell fo' in de first place. I'm not forcin' y' t' marry me, but I love y' Rogue, more dan I ever t'ought it was possible t' love anyone, an' when y' wouldn't give me an answer, it nearly broke m' heart."

"Well it feels like ya tryin' ta! Just in a subtler way, puttin' idea's in mah head. You're cleverer than Joe was, Ah'll give ya that, but ya both cut from tha same clothe."

"Chere," he tried to move closer to her, sit down next to her, but she moved away and went and stood by the railing, looking down into the murky water. "I ain't nothin' like Joe, I would never do anythin' t' hurt y'. All I wanna do is tell de world y' mine."

"Ah don't belong ta ya Rem, and ya don't belong ta me, people ain't possessions…"

That put a stop to the argument for a little while at least. They could be here like this for weeks and they both knew it, there was no rational end or compromise to this argument. Neither could make the other see their point of view and it was just frustrating trying.

"Y' know, I t'ink de only reason y' even doing dis in de first place is because y' scared." Remy finally stated, breaking the silence.

Rogue span around. "Ah am not scared." She snapped back at him.

"Yeah y' are. Y' scared o' relationships, y' scared o' commitment and most o' all y' scared o' bein' hurt."

"Ah don't have ta listen ta this…" Rogue tried to walk away but Remy was too quick. He sprang towards her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to him. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Y' were hurt before an' now y' t'ink I'm jus' gonna come along an' screw y' over de same way? It ain't gonna happen chére, y' crazy if y' t'ink I would _ever_ do anyt'ing like dat t' y'!"

She was scared. He could see it in her wide green eyes; she was just a trapped little girl with nowhere left to run.

"I love y' chére, and I know y' love me t'…" he finished softly.

At last, beaten and tired, Rogue collapsed into Remy's chest sobbing, her tears soaking his shirt right through. He didn't care. He just held her in his arms and whispered sweet French nothings to her, happy that he was the one to calm her.

"Ah'm just so confused Rem, Ah don't know what Ah want anymore." She choked out.

"Shh, mon amore, s'ok, we'll work it out non?" he murmured gently.

Finally, Rogue looked back up, her eyes meeting his.

"Could we please just start again? From tha beginnin'? Take things slow…"

At the moment he was willing to take what he could get, reconciliation was all he craved. In a very vague way, he supposed it was a compromise, and it was infinitely better than losing her completely, even if it did mean they were back to the start.

Slowly he sighed and nodded, and then leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling her back to him, arms winding around each other. Under the fluorescent glow of the streetlights, they stayed there, clinging to each other's bodies in the cold, not really wanting to let go, afraid of the consequences they would have to eventually face when they did.

Of course, Remy was hopeful that they would sort out their problems, but the truth was, he didn't know if they would. Doubt had caste shadow on everything and turned it grey, nothing was the same anymore. In the meantime though, they could always work at it, he wasn't giving up.

Nothing is a lost cause.

* * *

(1) If you've followed the clues, that you may have realised that I've set this scene outside one of my favourite places in London, the Tate Modern. It's an art gallery in this old power station and it's a very cool place. If you're ever in London, you should go, it's free and everything. 

Well, there it is, in all its dubiousness. This was both a pleasure and a complete pain to write, but I really hope you all enjoyed it nevertheless. I get the feeling that some people will be a bit…under whelmed with this last chapter. I know it's slightly inconclusive, but it's just the way it had to go, I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone and anyone who read this and huge and special thanks to everyone who reviewed-you're all truly brilliant.

I think I might take a little break from writing for a while, at least from anything epic. Maybe when I've sorted myself out a bit I'll come back again, you just better not have all forgotten me in the meantime! And any burning questions can always be emailed.

Anyway it's been grand, you all take care now…  
SweetRevenge


End file.
